Retrouvaille
by FinchelFanGleek
Summary: Ten years later, the New Directions reunite for a week of fun, love, and of course, DRAMA. Mainly Finchel, but other pairings are featured, as well.
1. Day One - Part One

"Rach?"

Finn summons his wife into the master bedroom, desperately seeking her guidance.

"Have you seen my-"

She appears in the doorway, keys dangling from her finger, and he can't help but sigh in relief. His Rachel – she thrives on organization. Labeling all the cabinets, making lists, color coding their crazy cat calendar… It's like her hobby. And every item they own has a designated spot. So, the fact that she's already on top of this situation, doesn't surprise him in the slightest.

"What would I do without you?"

"Now, _that_ -" She responds. "-you're never gonna find out."

They share an amorous grin, meeting for a prolonged kiss on the lips, and it isn't until their daughter obtrudes, that they pull apart for some very much needed air.

Liliana Belle Hudson graced the pair with her presence, the night before Finn graduated from college with a degree in fire science. He and Rachel were young (and naïve), and had been living paycheck to paycheck in a shoebox sized apartment at the time. However, adoption wasn't open for debate. She was the result of _their_ reckless behavior, and a total blessing in disguise. And no, they couldn't afford name brand onesies and top of the line products, but they _could_ spoil her with their love. They had each other and their beautiful baby girl, and that's all that mattered.

"Daddy," She murmurs. "Are you leaving us again?"

His heart nearly shatters.

This is by far, the hardest part about being a lieutenant and trained emergency medical technician – saying goodbye – because the moment is so bittersweet. He feels guilty, for as a married couple, he and Rachel are supposed to share the responsibilities, and she's constantly forced to handle them all. And he misses her, and the little family they've created, but at the same time, he's finally satisfied with his career.

"I'm afraid so."

Her face suddenly crumbles, and Lily starts to cry.

"Don't be sad," Rachel coos, picking the six-year-old up. "He'll only be gone a few hours."

Her husband is too proud, so she'll never admit this aloud, but she hates his choice in occupation. It's nerve-racking on her part, and it's extremely dangerous on his. They're often unable to see, or reach him for long periods of time, and she's always jumping to the worst conclusions. Teaching, though he did find _some_ pleasure, just hadn't been the right fit either.

"I don't want him to go."

"But daddy needs to work," Rachel explains. "He needs to make money, so that we can buy food and pay for the house."

"And from what I hear, mommy has a _very_ exciting day planned. You're going to get your nails done, get a haircut, and you even get to go see the baby - make sure that he or she is healthy and strong."

She merely sniffles, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks, and he takes this moment, to wipe them away.

"I'll be the least of your worries."

"That's not true," Rachel replies. "We always think about daddy, right?"

Lily nods.

"And we sleep with your pillow."

"Is _that_ why I keep blowing glitter out my nose?" Finn asks, placing both hands on hips. "Because you two are spreading your girly dust?"

"No."

She giggles softly, and the sound is like music to their ears.

"He's only teasing," Rachel says, kissing her on the temple. "But he should be on his way to the station. So, let's go wake your sister, and then we'll head downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

She nods once more, being placed on her feet, and together, they then make their way across the hall.

Ava Claire Hudson made her entrance into the world, the morning after Rachel was nominated for best leading actress in a musical. She arrived earlier than expected, weighing only a couple pounds at birth, and as a result, suffered from respiratory distress syndrome, due to her lungs being underdeveloped. She was tiny, and her immune system was very weak. But despite all the grueling setbacks, she still managed to capture both of her parents' hearts.

"Rise and shine!"

Upon hearing her father's voice, the toddler stirs, stretching her tight limbs, and Finn can't resist the urge to tickle her on the belly. She giggles in response, opening her eyes, and he briefly wonders just how he got so lucky. His wife is undoubtedly the light of his life, and out of all the daughters that currently exist, he's fortunate enough to call the two most adorable, his own.

"Are you ready to get up?"

She motions to be held, and he takes that as a yes, quickly hoisting her body up onto his hip. They then follow Rachel down to the kitchen, where a mysterious package waits on the counter. It's addressed to the _Hudson's_ , wrapped in sparkly red paper, and Lily is completely caught off guard.

"Where did it come from?"

"I-I don't know."

Finn plays dumb - for in just a few short hours, they're really leaving to go on vacation. It's an attempt of sorts, to not only reunite with their friends from high school, but the world outside their busy (but perfect) little bubble. And to make their experience even more unforgettable, he and Rachel planned to surprise their daughters, with the news.

"Did you get us a kitten?"

Lily stands on her toes, reaching for the package, and he can't help but frown in response.

"We're _not_ adopting an animal."

"Says you."

Rachel provides her assistance, before turning to glare at her husband.

"You're currently outnumbered."

"The baby doesn't count," He argues. "It isn't even here yet."

She rolls her eyes.

"Either way, we still have you beat."

He puts Ava down, biting his tongue – because there's no way in hell, he's testing those hormones – and together, the girls open their package. On the inside, they then find their tickets into the parks (magic bands – blue for Finn, pink for Lily, purple for Ava, and yellow for Rachel).

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You're supposed to _wear_ it-," Rachel explains, hooking Ava's on her wrist. "-and use it to get in."

"Get in where?"

"Where do you think?" Finn asks, crouching to their level. "Look at your band."

Lily does as she's told, and there's a small Mickey head engraved in the side (dead giveaway), but she still fails to guess correctly. He sighs in frustration - for at this point, he and his wife are both very anxious, and they know that Ava won't have a clue. She's much too young to understand, and merely plays with the paper instead.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Rachel questions. "You've been asking daddy and I to take you here for months, but we always said no because of work."

She shrugs.

"It starts with the letter _D_ …"

"Disney?" Lily answers, turning to look at Finn. "We're going to Disney?"

He nods.

"Your wish is finally coming true!"

Her face suddenly crumbles, and Lily starts to cry (again). But this time, they're happy tears, and Rachel is relieved. They did _not_ want to have to cancel their reservation – not after all the money they spent. For it just so happens, that the most magical place on earth, is also the most expensive.

"You're just full of emotion this morning, huh?" Finn questions, pulling her into his arms. "You have a lot to express."

"I'm sorry."

Liliana sniffles, and Ava – in her two-year-old language – complains that she's hungry (like father, like daughter). She has no interest in what they're discussing, so Rachel peels her a banana, to keep her distracted.

"Don't apologize, honey."

"Besides-" Finn continues. "-we're going to meet the princesses... Who _wouldn't_ be excited?"

The six-year-old giggles.

"Can I bring my new polaroid?"

"We'll discuss that later," Rachel replies. "Let's just get to where we need to be, do what we have to do, and come back home. I still need to pack, finish cleaning, and drop Grimsby (their fish) off at the neighbors."

"Okay."

She runs away, in search of her backpack – for she needs a pencil and paper, to make a list of items she wants to bring on their trip – and Ava follows behind, her sticky hands in tow. Finn stands up straight, checking all of his pockets, and he's about to file a claim, when Rachel throws him, his keys.

"Seriously, _what_ would I do without you?"

Her head shakes in disbelief, and he gives her one last kiss on the lips, before heading out the door.

"I'll see you in a bit!"

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Day One - Part Two

"Let my vacation begin!"

Finn turns off his pager, lazily tossing it to the side, and proceeds to slip out of his work boots with caution. Earlier today, there was a car accident on the bridge, a fire downtown, and as cliché as it may be, there was a cat stuck in their tree. So, no, he isn't in the mood to hear another lecture about him leaving ash footprints on the carpet.

Rachel has yet to return - for she's running behind schedule – and has appointed him to official suitcase packer. He's nervous (to say the least), because he hasn't got the slightest clue about what the girls will need. Yes, he's their father, but in his defense, she usually demands control. And if it were up to him, they would just buy new underwear, when they arrived.

After raiding the refrigerator, he then makes his way upstairs and into Lily's bedroom. Her suitcase is waiting by the door (all thanks to his wife), and he immediately starts to fill it. He finds, hanging from the top of her closet, a shirt that reads "BOWS BEFORE BROS" – which he thinks is really important, because neither she nor Ava is allowed to date… _Ever_.

Next, he finds both a shirt that reads "I SPEAK FLUENT BROADWAY" – which he knows Rachel will love – and a shirt that reads "GOT MY DRAMA FROM MY MAMA" – which is fitting, since she's so much like her mother, it's uncanny. Then, to incorporate the princesses – which are her favorite (and appropriate for this occasion) – he chooses a shirt with Rapunzel on the front, a shirt with Belle on the front, and a shirt with Snow White.

For Ava, he decides on a shirt that reads "STAR OF THE SHOW", another shirt that reads "SWEETER THAN SPRINKLES ON A CUPCAKE" – which he'd purchased himself – and a shirt that reads "YOU'RE JUST PEANUT BUTTER AND JEALOUS" – which he believes is too funny, _not_ to bring. And of course, much like her sister, he sets both a shirt with Ariel on the front, and a shirt with Jasmine on the front, off to the side.

He feels very proud of this selection, and he's confident that they'll approve.

"Finn?"

Rachel peers through the door, having startled her husband, and by the tone of her voice, he can tell that she's upset. By now, he's learned her behavior. She's got the fake crying (when she want's something), the singing crying, the disappointed crying – which involves sobbing – and the crying over a guy – which he knows very well, because it's reserved for him… But strangely enough, this one is a mix, and he can't seem to pinpoint the issue.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," He replies. "What's wrong?"

"Besides my rapid gain in weight, uncontrollable cravings, and constant need to pee?"

She uses her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face.

"The doctor told me today, that I'm anemic - which, it really isn't that big of a deal. It's just that, I was diagnosed with severe morning sickness (hyperemesis gravidarum), when I was pregnant with Lily. Then, my placenta abrupted with Ava. And now, my iron levels are so low, I need supplements… I'm just not cutout for this!"

"That's not true," He comforts. "You do _everything_ right."

She looks down at the floor, head shaking in dispute.

"You fell short, choosing me."

"Stop."

She sniffles, and Finn takes hold of her shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

"Rachel, you need to understand… Next to those two girls, you are the most important person in my life. And if you think that for one second, I'm just going to stand here, and let you tear yourself down, then you're sadly mistaken. And you want to know why? Because these things happen, and it won't ever change the fact that I love you. This is it – _you're_ it – and there's no place I'd rather be, than right by your side, getting through this together."

"You promise?"

"Of course, I do," He says, chuckling in response. "Now, can you please get those baby hormones under control? Disney is waiting."

She smiles.

"Fine, let's see how you did."

"Okay!"

Finn shows Rachel, all of the shirts that he picked out, and much to his surprise, she has some critiques.

"You made a good effort, but you forgot their pants."

He suddenly frowns.

"Oh."

"So, the "BOWS BEFORE BROS" – her red sequin shorts. "I SPEAK FLUENT BROADWAY" – her pink sequin shorts. "GOT MY DRAMA FROM MY MAMA" – her blue sequin shorts. "STAR OF THE SHOW" – her gray sequin shorts. "SWEETER THAN SPRINKLES ON A CUPCAKE" – her mint sequin shorts. And "YOU'RE JUST PEANUT BUTTER AND JEALOUS" – her gold sequin shorts."

"Is there a color that they _don't_ have?" He asks, digging through Ava's drawer. "Seriously, where did they even come from?"

"Their uncle is a fashion designer... What do you expect?"

He sighs in exhaustion.

"Now, I would like to pack extra – prepare for any type of scenario - because they're little girls. They get dirty, they spill food, they have accidents… So, Lily has this shirt that reads "ALL MY PANTS ARE SASSY", and it matches her purple sequin shorts. And Ava has this shirt that reads "TINY DICTATOR" – which is super cute. Those will match her orange sequin shorts."

"Shorts," He nods. "Got it."

"And they'll also need pajamas... So, for Lily, you can pack the ones with the ballet slippers, the ones with the hearts, and the ones with the cupcakes. And for Ava, the ones with the polka-dots, the ones with the cats, and the ones with the flowers."

"Flowers," He nods. "Got it."

"And they'll need their swim gear... So, for Lily, you can pack her pineapple suit, her floaties – which she'll try to talk you out of, because she thinks she's too big – and her Moana towel. And for Ava, her mermaid suit, her vest, and her Frozen towel."

"Towel," He nods. "Got it."

"And they'll need all their toiletries... So, on the counter in their bathroom, I left an arrangement of items that will hopefully help boost their spirit. There's a package of Disney Princess toothbrushes, Frozen body wash, Disney Princess pull-ups (for Ava), Frozen detangling spray, a Disney Princess first aid kit, Frozen shampoo and conditioner, Disney Princess toothpaste, a Frozen hair brush, Disney Princess perfume, Frozen baby wipes, and Disney Princess sunscreen."

"Sunscreen," He nods. "Got it."

"And lastly, they'll need their shoes... So, for Lily, you can pack her gold gladiators, her silver sandals, her white flip-flops, and her adidas sneakers – since she won't go anywhere without them. And for Ava, her gold cross straps, her silver flats, her white fisherman sandals, and she also has a pair of adidas sneakers – which I bought to match her sister's."

"Sister's," He nods. "Got it."

Her brows furrow in confusion.

"You didn't comprehend any of that, did you?"

"Nope."

"I love you," She giggles, kissing his lips. "Just go get our girls… I'll finish up here, and then meet you downstairs."

"Sounds like a plan."

He does as he's told, letting her be, and joins their two daughters on the living room floor. They're both playing with blocks (building castles of course), and he watches in awe, as they sit their together. Unlike most siblings, who fight all the time, Lily and Ava are actually close. They have their debacles every now and then, but their difference in age, just isn't a problem.

"Alright, let's get this cleaned up," He coos. "We've got a plane to catch!"

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Day One - Part Three

"Daddy, I'm bored!"

Finn turns around to look at his daughter. His tablet, Ava's smart pad library (the Disney Princess edition, of course), her American Girl doll, and two backpacks full of toys and activities, sit on the seat beside her. How this child can't find something to do, he'll never understand.

"We're still in the driveway!"

"So?" Lily questions. "I want to hear a story."

Rachel programs the address to the airport, into their GPS, and carefully sets it on the dashboard.

"What kind?"

"Yours," She answers. "How did you and daddy fall in love?"

"Well, we met in high school – sophomore year, to be exact – and although we had seen each other around, it wasn't until we joined glee club, that we officially spoke. He was captain of the football team and had a reputation to maintain, while I was unpopular, and had too big of dreams, to focus on anything, but myself."

"But you _did_ make those dreams come true," He says. "You just won your _third_ consecutive award, and there isn't a soul in this world, who deserves it more. You've worked so hard to get here, and you should be really proud… I know that I am."

The six-year-old frowns.

"Me, too!"

"And Ava-" He adds with a chuckle. "-who has no recollection of the night that we saw your show."

Rachel turns around to check on the toddler, and her heart instantly swells. She's just so grateful... She never would have made it to broadway without them – her amazing husband, who works over ninety hours a week, and (when he's actually home) cooks, cleans, and takes care of their girls, just so that she can perform. And her two lucky little charms, who continue to praise and support her, no matter what.

"You're tired, honey?"

Ava yawns, rubbing her eyes, and Finn can't help but chuckle in response.

"This is what happens when we don't take a nap."

"She had a very busy day," Rachel explains. "She got her nails done, and then a haircut… That's a lot for a two-year-old girl."

Lily grows concerned.

"But if she falls asleep, then she'll miss the rest of your story!"

He backs out of their driveway and onto their street, switching gears to begin their journey.

"We're still telling that?"

"Yes," She replies. "Did you and mommy go on a date?"

"Sort of…"

Rachel pulls a cup of juice, out from inside her purse, and she carefully passes it back to Ava.

"Daddy was with another girl, so we couldn't be together."

"Who was the girl?"

"Her name is Quinn," Finn answers. "And we didn't last long, but mommy had already moved on with a boy named Jesse – who sang lead for our biggest competitor. He was very rude, pompous, self-absorbed, and a total jackass, if you ask me."

Rachel shoots him a glare. She wants to reprimand him – make him sleep on the couch as punishment (because inappropriate comments and foul language are under no circumstance, permitted within a certain radius of her children). But they've been married for nearly a decade now, and she's come to realize that incidents like this, aren't worth fighting over.

"I only agreed to go out with him, because you weren't ready."

"Which was to be expected," He argues. "I had just been cheated on, lied to, and I was really embarrassed. And you just assumed that we would be an item! I didn't even get the chance to wrap my mind around the situation, and you were already throwing yourself at me!"

"Well then, maybe, the next time you're feeling lost and confused, you should call your pretty blonde ex to the rescue - since I'm such a burden."

"That's not what I meant."

"Can't you just finish the story?" The six-year-old questions, growing annoyed. "What happened with Jesse?"

"He turned your mommy into an omelet."

Upon hearing her husband's response, Rachel rolls her eyes.

"He had to leave."

"And that's when I told her that I loved her for the first time."

"Before you broke up with me for the second," She adds. "And though I'll admit, I deserved what you did, I'll never understand why you got back with Quinn. She was vindictive and mean, and you know what she told me? That in the end, she'd have you - _I'd_ be heartbroken - and that you would stay in Lima and start a family... She'd become a successful real estate agent, while you'd take over Burt's tire shop."

"She always thought so little of me."

"And what she did to you, was so much worse," She continues. "So, the fact that you forgave her so easily, and refused to give me another chance – that really hurt my feelings."

"But you ran right back to Jesse!"

" _No_ , we attended prom as friends, and you overreacted - which not only earned me a slap on the face, but also got Quinn disqualified from the competition. And that was all because you got jealous, and attacked my dance partner for no reason. He meant absolutely nothing to me…I proved that the moment I kissed you on stage and blew our shot at nationals."

"Which was totally worth it."

"And then you got married, right?"

Finn chuckles, using his rearview mirror to glance back at Lily.

"Almost."

"Daddy proposed, but then put me on a train."

"Because you needed to be here-" He says. "-and I needed to figure myself out. So, even though you were willing to put your career on hold, I just – I couldn't let you make that mistake."

Lily scratches her head in confusion.

"I don't get it."

"We spent the next year in different cities-" Rachel explains. "-and then, on opening night, he showed up with a bouquet of red roses, and things just started falling into place. We dated (again), and the following fourth of July, he took me to our favorite bridge, and he proposed under the fireworks – which was the most romantic gesture that he's ever made."

"And despite all the protests, we finally got married – even flew to the beach for our honeymoon."

Lily smiles.

"Did you have fun?"

"You bet," He answers. "One month later, we found out that mommy was pregnant with you."

"But how did I get in her belly?"

Finn suddenly panics.

"Oh, um…"

"That's not really important," Rachel says, trying to change the subject. "So, let's just worry about Disney for now, okay? We'll be arriving at the airport soon, and have more pretentious matters to discuss. For instance, what we want to do later! I think that our best course of action, would be to eat dinner at the hotel and maybe lounge by the pool - since we have a very rigorous itinerary planned for this week, and we need to rest up, while we can."

"Okay, but what hotel are we staying at?"

"It's a surprise," Rachel teases. "You'll have to wait until we get there, to see!"

She grunts in response, growing too anxious.

"Drive faster, daddy!"

"Relax," He coos, pulling onto the highway. "We'll be there before you know it!"

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Day One - Part Four

"We're here!"

Finn cuts the ignition and climbs from the car, shutting _his_ door to open the next. In the backseat, he finds Ava unconscious, a cracker (half-eaten) still clutched in her hand, and he can't help but laugh at the sight. She acts so much like him sometimes, it's uncanny, and his wife can hardly stand it.

"How was your nap?"

Unbuckling her seatbelt, he pulls her out, and hoists her body up onto his hip. She yawns in response, rubbing her eyes, and buries her face in the crook of his neck. He and Rachel got lucky with her... She's so well behaved and a total cuddle bug – fully dependent on both of them (unlike her sister, who cried because they _wouldn't_ leave on her first day of school) - and he may sound a little bias, but she's also the cutest thing to ever exist.

"Aww, I love you, sweetheart."

He kisses her on the cheek and proceeds to help empty their KIA. Ava has this soft pink blanket with gold stars – which he'd personally bought and given to her himself, the morning that she was born – and a Disney Princess (surprise, surprise) cup of juice. And Lily – she insisted she take her American Girl doll, he has his tablet, Rachel has her purse, there's a tote full of snacks, both girls have a backpack, and they each have a suitcase to bring on this trip.

"And don't forget your phone," Rachel says. "And your jacket!"

"Right."

Finn feels overwhelmed... They haven't left New York in over six years, and he's now realizing, just how difficult it is to travel with children. They had to pack extra, to prepare for all scenarios, and toys – which, between her mother, his parents, and her two divorced dads, who are constantly competing to win their affection, they have a lot. And he just can't imagine them, surviving this flight.

"I've got Ava's smart pad," She continues, picking it up off the floor. "Can you get her stroller out of the trunk for me, please? That'll come in handy this week."

He nods, obeying her request, and Lily skips around the back to provide her assistance. It's there, that she watches a big red truck – it's windows down while music blasts – pull up beside them, and she gasps in excitement. Nobody told her that Puck and her aunt Beth would be going to Disney, as well.

"Noah!"

"Hey, squirt!" He greets, giving her a hug. "You've finally made it, huh?"

Finn sighs in response.

"Later than I had hoped, but-"

"We wouldn't have had to stop so many times-" Rachel argues, glaring at her husband. "-if your child wasn't sitting on my bladder. So, don't point your finger at me, when this is clearly all your fault."

He bites his tongue.

This has become a habit – him taking the blame - because everything he does, is either wrong, or hurtful. Washing the dishes, folding the laundry, killing the spider that she had locked him in the garage with, while she ran inside screaming (which also earned him a lecture about why murderers like him, shouldn't be allowed to reproduce)… And he just can't compete with her crazy and completely unpredictable hormones.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Puck says, digging through his duffle. "I picked this up overseas, and I thought it might be useful on the plane. It's called The Big Fat Activity Book for Pregnant People – which is perfect! You know, because you're supersizing, your feet are swollen, your back aches, and you're probably concerned about pushing Finn's baby out your-"

"Good distraction... _Got it_."

Rachel grabs the book from Puck, and she hides it in her purse.

"Alright, well, who's ready for Disney?" He asks, turning toward the tween. "Beth?"

The tween grunts, removing her headphones in disgust.

"Don't address me in public!"

Finn rolls his eyes - for Beth may have been adopted, but there's no denying the similarities between her and Quinn. She's overdramatic, a total snob, self-centered, and she craves attention. And to make matters even worse, she recently tried out for her school's cheerleading squad, in hopes of staying on top. But little does she know, her reputation and rank of popularity, aren't the most important things in the world... He's learned that from experience.

"Excuse me, but who exactly do you think you're talking to?"

Puck starts an argument, and Lily backs away in discomfort. Neither Finn nor Rachel raise their voices – never at her – because even though she and Ava have their moments (just like most children do), they never treat each other so poorly. She isn't familiar with this kind of tone, and she most definitely isn't fond of her current situation.

"Mommy, I want to go."

"It's okay," Rachel coos. "We can walk."

Finn closes the trunk and locks their car, helping his wife collect their belongings. Puck is their friend... They care about him deeply, and he means a lot to both of their girls. But he hasn't the slightest bit of control over Beth, and there's always fighting involved. And part of their job, as parents, is to keep Lily and Ava from being exposed to such negativity. So, keeping that in mind, they decide not to stick around and watch this play out.

"Can you carry your backpack and your suitcase for me?"

The six-year-old nods, obeying Finn's request, and they quickly make their way into the building.

"This can't be happening," Rachel panics, rummaging through her purse. "I think I left our tickets at home."

"You're kidding me, right?"

She suddenly giggles, and Finn can't help but sigh in relief.

"That wasn't funny!"

"But your married to an actress."

Rachel pulls their tickets out of her purse, and from behind the desk, a handling agent scans them. Their luggage is then checked, sent on a conveyer for sorting, and they're directed to ride the nearest escalator up to security.

"Mommy, why do we have to wait in this line?"

"To ensure that we're safe," Rachel explains, smoothing Lily's hair. "So, when we get to the front, we'll have to put all our stuff in bins, take off our shoes, and then stand in a big machine - which will then take our picture."

She giggles in response.

"But that's silly."

"No," Finn replies, swaying on his heels. "It makes sense."

She's too innocent to realize what people are capable of doing, and just how dangerous their world has become. And this makes him nervous about what their future holds... But if there's one thing he's absolutely certain about, it's that he will not back down, when it comes to defending his family.

"Are we going to wake Ava?"

"I really don't want to," Rachel answers, eyeing the toddler in his arms. "She looks so peaceful, and she's quiet - which is making this process a lot easier on _us_. We're in the prime location for a meltdown… But if she's asleep, and she doesn't receive a proper screening, then she won't be allowed through."

He nods in understanding, and as soon as he tries to get her up, she begins to fuss.

"I'm the meanest daddy ever, I kn-"

"Oh, hell to the nah!" Mercedes shouts, sneaking up behind them. "You did _not_ just make my goddaughter cry?"

"Aunt Cedes!"

Face lighting with joy, Lily pushes past Finn, and she hugs the other woman.

"Thank goodness you're back," Rachel says, having missed her partner in crime. "How was the tour? Did you meet anyone famous?"

"And where the hell is Sam? He promised he'd come."

Mercedes laughs.

"Would you just relax? We'll discuss all the details in a minute... Sam's just outside on the phone with his lawyer."

Finn suddenly frowns.

After high school, Sam had attended college, and he earned his degree in education. He was really good – used impressions to succeed – and got offered a job that he couldn't turn down. That's when he met Evonne... They were out at a bar one night, they grew too drunk to think properly, and they eloped at the nearest chapel. A few months later, she had discovered that she was pregnant, and they welcomed Maisie Kate. But raising a child was a lot harder than she had expected, and she soon left him to fend for himself. Now, she's engaged to somebody new, while he struggles to provide for the daughter that she didn't want.

"What's wrong?"

"Evonne is back, and she's filing for custody," Mercedes explains. "She found out that Sam and I are getting married, and that I want to adopt Maisie – which shouldn't be an issue, since she hasn't made an appearance in over three years. But because she's been paying support, she has the right to do this."

"That's preposterous!"

Rachel takes Ava - for both of their girls are very specific, when it comes to their mood, and with whom they want to be associated. Finn is their go-to playmate and protector, while she is their go-to pillow and private nurse. And right now, their toddler is cranky, and she's currently causing a scene. So, really, what this means, is that mommy needs to be the one, who comes to the rescue.

"He does all the work," Finn adds. "And she's clearly moved on, so what is her deal? Did she think that _he_ never would?"

Mercedes shrugs.

"We're petitioning to have her rights terminated... And if the court's primary concern, is to do what's best, then we won't have to worry. This was abandonment, and the only thing we have to prove, is that she hasn't had any contact – which should be easy, since Maisie hasn't the slightest clue, who she even is."

"And I really hope the judge takes that into consideration," Rachel says. "They may feel she's too young to decide for herself."

"Either way, you can count on us to be there."

"Thanks," Mercedes replies. "But I don't want you to dwell on this the entire trip. We're here to have fun – hang by the pool, eat foods that we shouldn't, and most importantly, spend time with each other… No drama, or psycho ex-companions."

Rachel snorts.

"So then, Quinn isn't coming?"

"We don't know," Mercedes answers. "We haven't heard from her in years… Not since-"

"She fondled my husband?"

Upon hearing is wife's response, Finn rolls his eyes.

"That was an accident, and she apologized."

"Which doesn't make it right," Rachel replies, shooting him a glare. "Why are you taking her side?"

" _She's my friend."_

"Good, go have a baby with her then."

She turns around, and she proceeds to ignore him, until they get through security. She doesn't trust Quinn – for she just knows that conniving _witch_ is up to something else – and she shouldn't have to persuade her own husband, to believe that she's worth listening to. So, he can fall for her pretty blonde lies, and encourage her antics, all that he wants… But Rachel's done playing nice.

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Day One - Part Five

"Wook!"

Ava stands by the window, and she observes the maintenance crew do a pre-flight exam. They're loading luggage into the hatch, restocking the cabin with food, checking the level of fuel, and inspecting the exterior for any possible damage. It's organized chaos out there, and for some odd reason, she's very intrigued.

"You like the plane?"

Finn can't help but smile, because watching her learn and discover the world, is one of his favorite parts about being a parent. She's just so curious – deep in the questioning stage of her childhood – and it's enough to make him go insane (especially at bedtime). But despite how silly these moments may be, he and his wife want to cherish them all.

"Yeah."

She nods, and her mother carefully kneels down beside her. Finn had gone to get the girls ice cream, and their toddler spilled more, than she did eat - which isn't abnormal. So, her face is now covered, her shirt's dripping with "nilla" (as Ava calls it), and needless to say, they're grateful that wet wipes exist.

"What's going on?" Rachel questions, cleaning her daughter. "I hope daddy's not trying to steal all your cuddles."

"Even these sticky little fingers, won't keep me away."

He tickles Ava's belly, her giggling in response, and Rachel instantly melts. Had someone asked her teenage self, where she thought she'd be right now, she wouldn't have said here – pregnant, and on her way to Disney with the quarterback. She just never imagined it possible, that she could love anything more, than she did the spotlight. But when he came along, her views suddenly changed. And as their family continued to grow, her ambition started to pall.

"You're so sweet," She coos, kissing the two-year-old's cheek. "What do you say, we go pick up your toys?"

"Okay!"

Ava nods once more, and Rachel uses her husband for support, to get back on her feet - for now, in the midst of trimester three, even the simplest of tasks are difficult to complete.

"Is it time to go?"

"Almost," Rachel says, turning to look at Finn. "I just want to be ready."

She had purchased new backpacks for both of the girls – Disney Princess for Lily and Frozen for Ava. They were filled with new toys and activities, such as sparkle play doh, a Frozen memory game, glitter crayons, a Disney Princess look and find, scented markers, a Disney Princess coloring book, puzzles, the _ultimate_ Frozen sticker collection, beanie boos… They were set. And somehow, during their two-hour wait in terminal C, all of these items were dumped on the floor.

"Maisie, why don't you help them?" Mercedes suggests. "You contributed to this mess."

"But I have to go potty."

The three-year-old shifts uncomfortably, and the last thing they want is an accident, so Beth is asked to assist. The tween then throws a tantrum in protest, but Puck threatens to confiscate her cell phone, and she eventually obliges - taking Sam's daughter to the restroom for Mercedes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rachel questions. "You look a little green."

"I think that I might be pregnant."

 _"Oh?"_

"How did you know for sure?" Mercedes replies. "Because not only am I late, but I also feel sick. And this has never happened to me before, so I don't really know what to do... Should I tell Sam?"

"Well, I would wait until I took a test."

"But they're not always accurate."

"That's true," Rachel agrees. "The only time I've ever used one, was when I was sleeping with that prostitute, and then spent the night with Finn, while I was visiting for Mr. Schuester's wedding. Luckily, it _was_ a false positive, and I didn't have to worry about it. But other than that, I didn't find out about Lily, until I fainted at rehearsal and I was taken to the hospital. And my husband told me about Ava - for he had sensed that I was with child, before I did... Father's intuition, I guess."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Of course... But it will all be worth it in the end."

"Even the delivery?"

"Now, that's different for everyone," Rachel states. "I was in labor with Liliana for eighteen hours, had to have emergency surgery with Ava, and this time around, I just don't know what to expect... I'm hoping that it goes smoothly, and that the pain medication is ready."

Mercedes gulps, eyeing her friend's bump.

"And how does it feel?"

"Like there's a bowling ball strapped to my torso," Rachel teases. "But don't stress about it, okay? You can handle it."

An announcement is suddenly made over the intercom, that their flight to Orlando is now boarding. They then rise in excitement, collecting all their bags, and Finn scans the area to ensure that they don't forget anything. That's when he sees her – a disheveled Latina, shouting words (which he assumes are foul) in a language that he doesn't understand, while she pushes through the crowd with Sophia tucked beneath her arm.

"¡Espérame!" She yells, waiving her ticket in the air. "I'm here!"

"It's about time."

Puck slings his duffle, over his shoulder, and Santana scoffs, setting her daughter on the ground.

"Brittany had to work, so she isn't flying out until tomorrow morning-" She explains. "-and I had to get this little brat through security by myself."

"And where are Kurt and Blaine?"

Rachel nervously looks from Santana to Finn - for a few months back, his brother had assumed that she would be their surrogate. He didn't take them, or the impact that it would have on their lives, into consideration. And although there are many other options available, he had insisted that they keep the process as close to traditional as possible. So, what? She was just supposed to refrain from becoming emotionally attached? Pretend that the baby wasn't genetically _hers_ , too? She couldn't... It's the one role that she won't consent to. And that decision didn't leave the family on good terms.

"Same as Brittany."

"So, everyone's here," Sam notes. "Let's get in line."

Finn scoops Ava up - for the toddler is small enough to sit on his lap, and she doesn't need a ticket to board. And thankfully, they were granted permission to get on first, so he's super relieved about that. Not only will they be in the very front, where she and her sister have more space to play, but they will also be right across from the bathroom... Something he now has to think about, as a father.

"Have you put any thought into my proposal?"

"We are _not_ joining the mile-high club," Rachel states. "That's extremely unsanitary, and I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever? Because when I try to intimate, you always have an excuse."

"So, I'm a prude?"

" _No_ , you just haven't been as generous, and I'm starting to think that you've lost interest."

"Complains the husband, who's never home," She argues, visibly hurt. "I do all of cooking, all of the cleaning, look after our girls, and you get offended, when I don't feel like _giving it up to you_? Do you have any respect for me at all?"

"You're taking what I said, out of context."

"And you're being a jerk."

Her voice quivers, as she fights the urge to cry, and a wave of guilt suddenly washes over his body. He isn't ungrateful… He loves this woman with every fiber of his being. And despite how much they bicker, that'll never change. But lately, she's been distant, and he can't help but wonder if that's still enough to please her.

"Rach-"

"Just save it."

Finn sighs in frustration, and they make their way onto the plane. She sits in the back – far away from him – and Santana follows behind, hoping to flirt free alcohol out of their stewardess. Puck likes this idea, and he decides to do the same. Too bad he annoys them, almost the entire flight.

"I'm not touching you!"

"Get that grimy finger out of my face-" Santana snaps, pushing him away. "-or I will bury you alive."

"Make me!"

He sticks his tongue out in response, and Rachel quickly reaches for his drink.

"That's enough for you-"

"Back off!" He growls, growing loud and obnoxious. "If you don't like my style, then move somewhere else!"

" _Fine."_

She unbuckles her seatbelt, and just as she's about to stand up, the cabin begins to shake violently, and she's directed to stay put. What they assume to be nothing, then quickly turns into more, and the air fills with panic. Their breathing masks drop from the ceiling, as bags start to fall from the compartments above... She, being her overdramatic self, immediately jumps to the worst conclusion - determining that if they really do go down, her biggest regret will be that she wasn't with Lily and Ava, when it happened. And her last few words to Finn, were hurtful.

"Holy shit!" Puck yells, holding on tightly. "We're all going to die!"

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Day One - Part Six

"We just landed," Rachel explains, cell phone pressed to her ear. "Our flight didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped, but we made it out alive... Lily colored us all pictures, Ava watched Moana, and this baby – it's relentless. He or she hasn't stopped kicking, since we took off. I'm so uncomfortable and ready for it to be here."

Hiram chuckles, and she proceeds to make her way out of the bathroom (for the millionth time), scanning the area for Finn. Her father seems to believe that their having another girl, and that she's already a star in the making. He's even provided them with a list of facts to support his theory, and he's located the most prestigious talent coach in New York City – which her husband thinks is ridiculous. There's still a chance that it's a boy, and if that _is_ the case, they're signing him up for football, the day he learns how to walk.

"Anyway, I just wanted to call and check in-"

He interrupts with a rant about personal hygiene, and she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Wash my hands and get plenty of rest, _I know_."

Hiram grows defensive.

"I'm not mocking you," Rachel says, rejoining her friends in the crowd. "I'm simply verifying."

Finn greets her with a smile, and he wraps his arm around her waist, forcing them closer together. After what happened on the plane (the unexpected turbulence), he just doesn't want to let her go. He's scared shitless now, and that feeling he got, when he realized that he might never see her again… It's permanently embedded into his brain.

"You okay?"

She nods, ending the conversation with Hiram, before she hangs up the phone.

"My dad would like to visit."

"Oh, absolutely not."

The conveyer starts to rotate, and Ava stumbles backward, falling on her butt. She isn't hurt, nor upset… Just clumsy like Finn. So, he stands her back up, and he briefly explains the baggage claiming process, in terms she'll comprehend. Lily, on the other hand, nearly bounces from her shoes in excitement - squealing as their suitcases emerge - while Rachel proceeds to glare at her husband.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me what your problem is with my father?"

"I'm not good enough," He states. "I'm the reason why you're not following your dreams and pursuing your career, and he deliberately tries to tear me down, by reminding me of that very fact, every chance that he gets."

Lily's suitcase comes around, and he quickly turns to grab it, while his wife struggles to understand.

"Hold on-"

"Your father constantly pesters me about my motives, as if my vow to love you until the day I die, wasn't persuading. And I mean, even if that _was_ true, he still shouldn't have any doubts. I knocked you up, for goodness sake… _Three times!"_

The passenger standing beside them, turns around to look, and Rachel blushes in embarrassment.

"Finn-"

"That's not even the worst part," He whispers, pulling her off to the side. "He hounds me about portion control and how frequently the girls eat, as if I purposely starve them, in order to fuel my video game addiction instead. And I take offence to that, because I would _never_ do anything to harm them, and I _always_ put them first. It isn't my fault that they're both really small for their age… Genetics clearly play a major role here!"

She opens her mouth to speak, but then realizes that he's referring to her size, and she hesitates.

"That's a very serious accusation... And though I don't condone his need to harass you, this doesn't explain why you presume that you're not good enough for us. You're an exceptional husband, and an even more remarkable father. And you are _not_ to blame for my leave of absence, from the stage."

"But broadway-"

"Will always be there," She concludes. "I missed it, when Lily took her first steps, because I had a show to get to. And Ava – her first words were sports related, because she saw more of you, than she did of me… Do you know how heartbreaking that was? I refuse to make those same mistakes, and that's why I decided to take a break. I didn't feel obligated, nor do I resent you for the life that we've chosen."

He appears to be convinced, but then his face suddenly hardens.

"Could've fooled me."

"I'm sorry?"

"The only vibe I've been getting from _you_ lately, is that of regret," He argues. "And it _kills_ me, because everyone told us that we wouldn't go the distance – that we were too immature, and we didn't have a clue. And then, I was _so_ proud, because we proved them all wrong. We got married, we bought an apartment, and despite how little money we had left to survive, we raised our daughter… We were making it work, Rach. But now, I'm not so sure you want to."

She looks down at the floor, feeling ashamed, and the amount of pain that's present in the tone of his voice, makes her want to curl up in a ball and cry. She's failed him as a wife, and all that negativity she tries so hard to keep her girls away from, she's also exposing them to. Every time she picks a fight, or treats him poorly… And she can't use her hormones as an excuse – not anymore.

"You're right, I have been awful."

Finn sighs, taking hold of her hands.

"Look, I know that you're stressed about the baby, and I know that you're scared. What happened with Ava – it was traumatic, and it put you at risk for other complications. But don't push me away, when I'm the one person, who actually understands what you're going through."

Her tears start to fall, head shaking in dispute.

"I can't count on you to be there."

"That's not true, I-" He pauses, realization sinking in. "I put more time and energy into my job, than I do our relationship."

"You expect too much."

She uses the sleeve on her shirt, to wipe her cheeks dry.

"Between singing lessons, dance competitions, piano practice, mommy and me tumbling classes at the gym… I'm overwhelmed. And because you're never home, I have to cook all the girls' meals, do schoolwork with Lily, keep up on the chores, and entertain our toddler. Does this give me permission to use you as the target for my emotional outbursts? No. But I'm drowning here, Finn, and I need your help."

"Calm down."

He pulls her into his arms, rubbing circles on her back.

"I didn't mean to start a fight."

"But we need to work as a team-" She sniffles. "-and communicate, so that we can resolve these issues before they blow up."

"I'm willing to try, if you are."

She pulls away, nodding her head.

"We were the first glee couple to get married, and it'd be really unfortunate, if we were the first glee couple to get divorced."

Wait, who said that we're getting one at all?" He teases, tucking hair behind her ear. _"I love you."_

"I love you, too."

They share a quick kiss on the lips, before they reunite with their friends. Puck is dabbing his eye with a tissue, and he pretends to choke up, while they all clap their hands. They're used to Finn and Rachel's dramatics – they've been dealing with it for years – but quite frankly, they're over it now, and they don't want to see any more.

"So beautiful."

"Life changing," Santana adds, being sarcastic. "I fully support your need to cause a scene wherever we go."

"Be nice."

Mercedes grabs her suitcase from the belt, and gently sets it down on the floor.

"When you two started to quarrel, Sam took the girls outside to wait, and I guarantee you, that he's already auctioned one off."

Finn chuckles.

"Let's go save him."

They collect the rest of their belongings in a timely manner, and proceed to exit through the nearest door. That's where their carriage (shuttle) awaits, and their driver greets them with a warm smile. He opens the trunk, and Finn helps load all the luggage, while his wife gets Lily and Ava buckled inside. She saves him a seat in the back, and once the ignition starts, the air fills with cheer. Here, the magic officially begins!

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	7. Day One - Part Seven

"Welcome to Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge!"

Their driver pulls up to the main entrance, putting their shuttle in park. He then proceeds to climb out of the front and make his way around to the back, where he opens up the trunk. While a bellman on duty runs over to help, the manager scurries to greet them, and Beth already feels like the princess, that she believes she is.

"We're staying _here_?"

"That's right," Mercedes smiles. "I offered the manager tickets to my next show."

"You're so cool."

Beth turns to look out the window, and Finn suggests that they go check in, for it's getting late and they still need dinner. Rachel agrees with her husband, hoisting Ava up onto her hip, and they all pile out of the shuttle together. The manager then ushers them inside, where the atmosphere suddenly changes. It's air conditioned, and it's decorated with furniture and painted with colors, that are designed to make one feel, as if they're really in Africa. And behind the chatter of tourists, tribal music can be heard playing.

"Ms. Jones, we're delighted to have you," The manager says. "We've combined your reservations, as per your request, and I've personally inspected your villa, to ensure that it's perfect for you and your guests. You'll also find that I've left a special surprise for each of the children, and I've stocked the minibar with our best liquor. I do hope your time here is absolutely magical! And if you need anything at all, please feel free to dial my number."

"Thank you."

Mercedes nods in understanding, and Santana demands an explanation.

"What did you do?"

"Okay, I know that you didn't plan on sharing-" Mercedes begins. "-and I know that you're probably wondering, how we're all going to fit, but I have this figured out, I promise! There's four bathrooms, three bedrooms, two living rooms, a dining room, a fully equipped kitchen, and a laundry unit – which is super convenient, and leaves us with plenty of space to move around."

Rachel isn't persuaded.

"Although this idea seems both luxurious and fun, I'm not so sure that I'm comfortable."

"If this is about your appearance, then you don't have to worry," Puck says. "Pregnancy is known to suck the beauty out of women, which can only mean that you're not in this alone… We won't judge you, or the amount of weight you've gained."

His words sting, and she turns to walk away.

"Dude-" Sam glares. "-that was completely uncalled for."

"Imma go _all_ Lima Heights on your sorry ass!"

Santana hurls herself forward, yelling in spanish, and both Mercedes and Sam spring into action. They try holding her back, but then Sophia joins in, kicking Puck in the shin, and when Beth interferes, the three-year-old hisses. Finn is too angry, to focus on anything other than finding his wife, so he grabs Lily's hand and avoids the situation.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Nothing important," He answers, glancing down at his daughter. "They're just playing around."

"Oh!"

She adds a little spring to her step, and together, they make their way out to the pool. The main reason why Finn and Rachel chose this hotel, is the wildlife on property. Over thirty species are featured, which include zebras, gazelles, kudu, and flamingos. And their girls _love_ animals, so having the opportunity to watch and learn about these creatures, will make this trip even more special.

"Hey, there's mommy!"

Lily spots Rachel, standing by the fence that surrounds their building, and separates them from the savannah. She's pointing to a giraffe, who's munching at leaves on the nearest tree, and Ava's smiling widely in response. He and the six-year-old approach, and much to his surprise, his wife doesn't appear hurt in any way, shape, or form.

"Rach?"

"I'm fine," She confirms, turning to face her husband. "I just didn't want to hear what else Puck had to say."

"Daddy, I can't see!"

Lily starts to whine, tugging on his shirt, and Finn picks her up, before replying to Rachel.

"You know that you're beautiful, right? And that Puck is just an ass?"

Their daughter suddenly gasps, reminding him that his term for _butt,_ is a bad word, and that he now owes their curse jar, money – which was his wife's brilliant idea, to reduce his already limited amount of profanity. He then proceeds to explain that every dollar he adds, is one less they have to spend, and she pauses to think that through.

"Let's not and tell mommy that we did."

She tries whispering in Finn's ear, but if there's one thing Lily _can't_ do, it's be quiet, and Rachel's jaw nearly drops.

"I heard that!"

"Not possible," He teases. "My stomach is growling way too loud."

"Well, why don't we go upstairs, change our clothes, and then we can find somewhere to eat? I know _I'm_ hungry, and I haven't fed this baby of yours in a while, so he or she isn't very happy with me right now. But after we're done, we can either take the girls swimming, or over to the playground until it's time for bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

He kisses Lily on the cheek, and he sets her back down, before leading his family up to their villa. Mercedes and Sam are helping the bellman with their luggage, while Santana and Puck dig through the complimentary wine basket, that was left on the counter. Maisie, Beth, and Sophia are playing with action figures on the carpet, while Quinn… Wait, _Quinn?_

"Finn, it's so good to see you!"

The blonde sprints over to greet him, giving him a hug, and turns toward Rachel with a fading grin.

"And you… I'm so glad you decided to grow out your bangs! They made your nose look _so_ much bigger than it actually is."

He opens his mouth to speak – to stick up for his wife, for that's the second insult that she's had to withstand, since they arrived. But as Quinn moves to pour herself a drink, she cuts him off with a question. It's about him and Rachel both, and if they came on this trip together. And they could've sworn that she knew they were married, and that the two children, whom look exactly like him, are in fact, his. But when they tell her this information, she squeezes her glass so hard, it shatters in her hand.

"The last time we spoke, you had just put her on a train."

Quinn shoots him a glare, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"So?"

"Why does that even matter?" Santana asks. "Just clean up your mess, so that we can go shopping."

Quinn drops the subject, and this is exactly why Rachel didn't want to share this villa, in the first place. She's here on vacation – here to relax and spend quality time with her husband and their two daughters. She shouldn't have to feel threatened, or insecure. But because she's an adult, she puts this conversation in the past, and focuses on what's really important: Lily and Ava.

It's determined that she and Finn get the first bedroom - which is located on the second floor, to the right – while Tina and Mike (when they arrive) get the next bedroom – which is also located on the second floor, but to the left. Mercedes and Sam then claim the third and final bedroom – which is located on the bottom floor – while Santana demands she sleep on one of the pull-out couches. That leaves Kurt and Blaine with the other, and everyone else, with a blow-up mattress, wherever they can fit.

"Are you sure about this?"

Finn clearly has his doubts, and Mercedes tries to convince him otherwise.

"Splitting the cost of this villa, will be _so_ much cheaper!"

"Plus, the whole point of this trip, was to spend time together," Sam adds. "And now, we can! It'll feel just like high school, when we traveled for competitions… Only, we won't be singing and dancing. We'll be riding rides, meeting characters, making memories, and giving our girls the experience of a lifetime – which, having a giant slumber party with their extended family, will make even better."

"Nicely done."

Mercedes holds her hand up for a high-five, and her fiancé proudly slaps it.

"Well, I'm down for anything that'll save me some money," Puck says. "I already sold one of my kidneys to pay for my flight, for not all of us have a leading role on broadway and can afford to act like we're superior."

Rachel excuses herself (wounded by his devilish abuse), and she can hear rage in the tone of Finn's voice, as he tries to defend her... But she doesn't turn back. She ushers Lily and Ava up to their room, and for both of their sake, she pretends like nothing happened. Each of their pillows are decorated with a different stuffed animal – similar to the real ones, they had just seen outside – and it's the look of pure joy on their sweet little faces, that makes her forget about it, all together.

"I got a leopard!"

The six-year-old bounces on her toes in excitement, and she hugs her new friend close, while the toddler holds hers up for Rachel to see.

"Elphant!"

"That's a hippo-" Rachel corrects. "-you silly girl."

Just then, Finn peers around the corner, and he helps his wife get their daughters ready. He puts them in these matching red rompers – which have ruffles and white polka dots (just like Minnie Mouse) – and she braids their hair back into low pigtails, tying them off with sparkly bows. Their outfits are completed with a pair of sandals, for it is way too hot, to sport anything else, and they look so cute, he takes a picture. When done, he walks them back downstairs to play with Maisie and Sophia, and he ensures that they have proper supervision, while Rachel stays behind to freshen up, herself.

"Okay, mommy needs you to stop growing in there."

She sits on the edge of the bed, kindly scolding her unborn child, as she struggles to put on her shoes. She wants to wear her wedges (to match her maternity dress), but because her feet are so swollen, she's forced to settle for less. And because her belly's so round, she can't even reach the laces. Thankfully, her husband returns, and he swoops in to save the day.

"You look stunning," He says, crouching to her level. "But converse are restricting-"

"I'm trying to avoid any more harassment from Puck and Quinn, and I don't know, these are pretty stylish, right?

He sighs in frustration.

"Don't let them bully you… You're beautiful, and you always say that this isn't the body I fell in love with, but you know what? I prefer this one more - for it serves as protection, it feeds meals, it sacrifices in order to provide, and most importantly, it gives _life_. And in my opinion, there's nothing more attractive, than watching you carry our child. So, who the hell cares what they think? You're amazing, and-"

She cuts him off with a kiss, which he swiftly deepens, but before they can go any further, Sam interrupts.

"You need to come... Call 911!"

"Why?" Finn questions, filling with fear. "What's going on?"

" _Sam?"_

Rachel calls his name, for he doesn't respond, and she hurriedly follows behind. As a mother, she can sense that something is wrong, and this feeling is only confirmed, when she sees Ava, lying on the stairs – sobbing – in a small puddle of her own blood.

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Day One - Part Eight

"Well, that was definitely _not_ part of our plan."

Finn sighs in exhaustion, slowly making his way through the lobby and out to the pool. He and his wife have just returned from a very long (and unexpected) visit to the hospital, where their daughter was treated for a broken wrist, and a gash on her forehead. There's also a new bruise on her kneecap – which she insisted, she needs a band aid for – but they think that's from yesterday, when Lily tried teaching her how to fly.

"I got boo-boos."

Ava continues to push through her pain. And if it weren't for all of the stitches, and the bright purple cast on her arm, no one would know that she fell – which is currently a mystery, both he and Rachel are trying to solve. Her injuries took force, and because she has yet to master the stairs, she doesn't use them alone. So, what really happened tonight, and why are they being lied to?

"You sure did."

"But daddy and I are so proud," Rachel coos. "You're being such a brave girl."

"That's right!"

He peppers her cheek with kisses, and the amount of heat radiating from her little body – it's alarming, to say the least. But according to his mother (whom they frequently call for advice), this reaction is completely normal. She's developed a fever, because her immune system is working harder, to properly mend all her wounds.

"What do you say, we go in the gift shop, and we choose one special thing to bring home as a reward?"

In response to her husband, Rachel playfully gasps.

"You can pick out a toy!"

"Or maybe a new game to play with your sister," Finn adds, holding her up on his hip. "Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah."

Ava sweetly accepts, and he kisses her cheek once more – for she's just too damn cute, to _not_ shower with his love. And she's tired, of course… He and Rachel can tell by her current lack of speech, and the way she's started acting (rubbing her eyes, yawning, clinging to his side… typical toddler behavior). But despite all that she's been through, she's still fighting like a trooper, and they want her to know that she deserves to be honored.

They take her into the gift shop, where she struggles to choose between a light chaser – which is pink, shaped like a tower, spins, and features every Disney princess – and a Sven pillow pet to sleep on. Finn merely shrugs at this, and he agrees to buy both, while Rachel finds them a photo album and a Disney princess autograph book for their six-year-old to use in the parks. When finished checking out at the register, they proceed to locate their friends.

"The last text that I received, said they're out by the po-"

Rachel is suddenly grabbed – a hand pressed to her mouth from behind – and her eyes grow wide with fear, as she's pulled around the corner. She would use self-defense, for she took a class at the gym, but between her pregnant belly, and his really tight grip, she can't escape the attacker. The only weapon she has available, is her pearly white teeth.

" _Ow!"_

Puck let's her go, removing his mask, and Finn peers around the corner with Ava in tow. Upon seeing who it is, he sighs in relief, and even turns away, to maintain his fury. Rachel doesn't deserve this, and he'll do whatever it takes - put his own life at risk - to ensure that she's safe. Whether that be from cruel comments, or a fake abduction... He'll kick however many asses that he has to, to get this situation resolved. But with his daughter present, he holds back

"Why would you bite me, when we just need to talk?"

"I acted on impulse," Rachel states. "You couldn't think of any other way to get my attention?"

"What kind of sick joke are you playing?"

Finn shoots his so called _pal_ , a glare, and Puck merely shrugs.

"So, I went a little overboard... But I had to wear a disguise, so that Quinn wouldn't see! If she finds out that I'm helping you, she won't give me the money that I need to impress Beth."

Rachel grows confused.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Quinn and I made a deal," He continues. "When we graduated from high school, she had decided to leave us in the past. And the last she had heard, Finn joined the army and you moved on… She wasn't aware that you were married, or had settled down, and since her life isn't going to plan, she's made it her mission to get him back."

Finn rolls his eyes.

"And for what? Her own personal gain?"

"Well, not only are you attractive-" Rachel says. "-but you're also very successful."

"She wants _me_ , to make her look good?"

"Basically," Puck answers. "It wasn't until she saw you accepting your award, and thanking your husband on live television, that she realized you two are still together. And I mean, imagine how she felt, when she learned that you had gotten everything she was supposed to. The quarterback, the children, the dream job, the new house... She was devastated. And that's when she called, offering to pay me, in return for my efforts to get you out of the picture. Why she pretended that she didn't know about your relationship, prior to this afternoon, is beyond me. Maybe she just needed to confirm."

Rachel frowns in response, clearly hurt by his actions.

"How could you do this to us?"

"I didn't have a choice," He admits. "Beth and I don't have the kind of bond, that you and your girls do. And I clean pools for a living, so I can't afford to give her what she wants. But with Quinn's cash, I'll at least be able to give her a trip worth remembering… I Just really want her to see me as more than just a deadbeat father."

"So, basically, you're asking that I leave my husband and our two daughters, just so that you can bribe my sister into liking you?"

"Of course not! I'm asking that you take your two daughters, as well."

Puck smiles at the pair, as if his request isn't at all compassionless, and Finn fights the urge to make him feel pain.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a friend, you do know that, right?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Hey!" Puck argues, turning toward Rachel. "I'm providing for my family here, and I get that you're angry about what's happened, but I've done nothing but follow the rules. Ava wasn't supposed to be involved, and I stuck to my word. Quinn was the one, who pushed her down the stairs... Not me."

She suddenly stops, her jaw dropping in surprise, and she struggles to grasp what he's just confessed. This is all making sense now… Finn had taken their girls down to play, and because Ava lacks confidence, she avoids the stairs completely, unless someone is around to help. So, Quinn must have brought her back up, and then purposely tried to harm their toddler.

 _That bitch._

"Rach," Finn says, watching her storm off. "Rachel, don't!"

She makes her way out to the pool, where Sam is teaching Maisie how to float, and Beth is swimming with Lily. Quinn is standing on the edge, laughing loudly with Mercedes, while Santana lounges on the nearest chair with Sophia. The atmosphere is peaceful, but this doesn't last long - for without hesitation, Rachel walks up to the blonde, and forcefully punches her face.

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Day One - Part Nine

"Ow, that hurts!"

"I'm sorry-" Finn says, holding ice on Rachel's hand. "-but if you hadn't gone all _kung fu_ on Quinn out there, then I wouldn't have had to do this. Now, would you stop your complaining, and be grateful that your husband's an EMT? I don't provide treatment at no cost, for just _anyone_."

She smiles.

"Fine… But Quinn deserved it. Pushing our child down the stairs, was not only cruel, but it was morally wrong and vindictive. And no, violence is never the answer, and I don't typically get involved, but she can't expect to get away with something like that. Especially, when I'm eight months pregnant, and my hormones are even more intense."

"You're right," He agrees. "And if she has enough money to pay Puck for his services, then she obviously has enough money to buy herself a new nose."

"I love you."

Rachel giggles, pulling him down for a kiss, and it isn't until Mercedes knocks on the door, that they pull apart for some air. She's balancing Ava on her hip – the toddler now freshly bathed and dressed in Finn's favorite pink polka dot pajamas – and his heart instantly melts at the sight. Why are his girls so damn adorable?

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just here to return your child," Mercedes replies. "She's getting kind of cranky."

"Perfect."

He sighs in exhaustion, taking Ava in his arms, and he peppers her cheek with kisses. It's unbelievably late – way past her bedtime – and she's been through a lot since they arrived. Not only was she physically wounded, but she was emotionally scarred, as well.

"She's tired-" Rachel says. "-and probably sore. But thankfully, I've prepared for all possible scenarios, and I've packed pain medicine in my suitcase. Finn will just have to administer it, because the only flavor our local pharmacy had, was bubblegum, and she _hates_ bubblegum… And I'm really not in the mood to fight with her."

Finn groans in response.

"Haven't I been through enough? I mean, I'm forced to witness traumatic events, and deal with gory situations, on a day-to-day basis. But there's something different about saving your own child, that makes it absolutely horrifying. Just the thought of all that blood, makes me sick to my stomach."

"How do you think I felt?" She asks. "Your experience is an advantage. And you also have the scary dad voice, that us moms don't. Like the one you use on Lily, for example, when she doesn't clean up her toys, and you step on a lego. It's been proven effective on multiple occasions, and it will help you convince Ava to swallow, rather than spit it back out on your shirt – which you happen to look very good in right now. If we were alone, I'd-"

"Okay, moving on!"

Mercedes quickly interrupts, clapping her hands together.

"Sam and I talked, and we both agreed that Quinn and Puck should stay somewhere else. We – Santana included – don't support their decisions, and even though we can't make them go home, we can at least make this villa, a safe zone for you and your family. So, they've just finished gathering their belongings now, and they're switching to a different resort."

"I appreciate that," Finn says. "But what about Beth?"

"She's really embarrassed by what happened, so she asked that Shelby come out and get her."

"Oh no."

Rachel sighs in frustration, putting her ice on the counter, and she leads them all downstairs. More of their friends have just arrived, and Finn grows very confused upon counting their heads. The last time that they spoke, Tina and Mike had said that they did not want to have children. But yet, the floor is occupied by not one, but _five_ of their descendants. Wyatt Sebastian is their oldest (he is now four), Zachary Lucas was next (he is now three), Davey John and Teddy Ross are their twins (they are now two), and Jasper Lee is their youngest (he is now one)... It's very clear that they've had a change of heart, and once they got started, they just couldn't stop.

"And this one here-" Tina adds, rubbing her belly. "-will soon be Ruby Marie."

"You're crazy!"

Santana speaks her mind, taking another sip of her wine, and Sam can't help but notice that Tina is ready to pop.

"Did you plan on having her here?" He asks. "I mean, how far along are you?"

"Just thirty-nine weeks."

 _"What?"_ Rachel screeches. "Tina, you shouldn't be traveling. What if your water breaks, or something goes wrong? Your obstetrician is on the other side of the country... And how did you even get permission? I needed approval, and a hand-written note just to get on the plane."

"All of our boys were born on time."

"That's merely a coincidence," Finn replies. "Lily came late, and then Ava came early."

"You can't predict when your body will be ready."

Mercedes provides her input, before turning to pull the licorice out of Maisie's mouth - for she doesn't need sugar at this time of night. She then points to their designated room, silently ordering the three-year-old to go lay down, and receives a loud whine of protest, as a result. Sam quickly steps in, volunteering to take over, and they both disappear from the foyer.

Why are you all pestering my wife?" Mike questions. "We just got here, and Rachel is pregnant, too."

"But she isn't due until the beginning of August."

Using the arm that isn't supporting their sleepy toddler, Finn reaches over and places a hand on his wife's growing stomach. She gently squeezes his fingers in response, and nods in agreement to his answer. With the abnormally tall genes, that are coursing through their baby's veins, the size of her bump is deceiving. So, she's still in the clear and showing not a single sign of preterm labor.

"Look," Tina says. "I haven't seen most of you in awhile, so I wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity. But we can pick up where we left off, in the morning. From what I've heard, it's been a very stressful and dramatic afternoon, and we all need some rest."

They all understand and start saying their farewells, as they gradually retreat to their own little spaces.

"Lily-" Rachel says, approaching the couch. "-come on, honey."

"But Moana!"

The six-year-old whines, claiming that she isn't tired, and Finn knows for a fact, that she's seen this movie over a hundred times. She has every scene memorized, and can recite the lyrics to every song, both forwards and backwards. And if he isn't mistaken, it was also downloaded onto is tablet, Rachel's laptop, and they own it on dvd. So, is he going to make an exception and let her stay up to finish watching? Absolutely not.

"That's it-" He coos. "-I'm calling the tickle police."

 _"No."_

Lily's face crumbles, and she suddenly starts to cry. This then upsets Ava, and _she_ starts to cry. And in the blink of an eye, he and Rachel have two very miserable girls, who currently need sleep more than he does food - which is saying a lot, considering he loves to eat. Especially, his wife's banana bread... It's freaking fantastic.

"Alright-" Rachel concludes. "-it is definitely time for bed."

"If today was any indication of what the remainder of our trip is going to look like, then I'm cutting it short."

She sighs once more, turning the television off, before she picks up Lily.

"Here's to a brighter tomorrow!"

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	10. Day Two - Part One

"Rach?"

Finn makes his way into the kitchen – clad in both the t-shirt he received, when he won firefighter of the year, and his favorite pair of flannel pants – and he joins his wife by the sink. She's propped against the counter, scrolling through her phone, and she looks up to greet him with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"Well, I couldn't get comfortable," She responds, placing a hand on her bump. "This one here, is wide awake, and is training for what feels like a major kickboxing tournament. So, I came downstairs to get a drink, and hopefully convince he or she to relax, since moving around is supposed to help."

He sighs in frustration, crouching to speak with their unborn child.

"Listen, mommy loves you very much… And she understands that you're running low on space in there, but she needs to get some rest, so that she can help you finish growing. Then, when you're ready to come out, you can have all the attention that you want. Because we both know, if you look _anything_ like your sisters, I won't be able to resist."

"I think they recognize the sound of your voice," Rachel giggles, smoothing her husband's hair. "They're even more wound up, than they were before."

" _Sorry."_

Finn leans forward, kissing her bump, and stands back up to meet her gaze.

"What can I do?"

"Keep me company?" She suggests. "I was just looking at pictures of us from the night we started dating... Not the first, second, third, or fourth time - but the fifth."

"Which was luckily, our last."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Rachel-" Finn sighs, answering his phone. "-you butt dialed me again."

"Oh, no I- I didn't call you by mistake."

She sits on the couch in her dressing room, watching the time pass, and he can sense that she's feeling a bit nervous. Tonight, all her dreams are coming true… She's portraying the role of Eponine in the newest revival of _Les Miserables_ – in the heart of New York City, on a real broadway stage, for a theater full of tourists. And the one individual, whom she wants to see the most, is currently miles away.

"Let me guess," He begins. "It's opening night, and you need some words of encouragement?"

"Am I really that obvious?"

" _No_ , you're just the same Rachel Berry that I fell in love with," He explains. "But you know what? I don't have another pep talk to give you… This is the moment that you've been working toward, your entire life, and I have no doubt in my mind, that you'll steal the show. Just be confident, and shine like the star that you are."

She smiles in response.

"I really wish that you were here."

"Why? Are _you_ missing me as much as _I'm_ missing you?"

"Yes," Rachel replies. "And I never got the chance to thank you for what happened with Brody… It really meant a lot to me, how you just hopped on a plane to defend me and ensure that I stay safe.

"I'd do anything for you."

"Even come visit?" She questions hopefully. "And maybe stay a little longer?"

"About that…"

Finn hesitates, and she opens her mouth to respond, but then somebody knocks on the door – which she automatically presumes, is just her director. It's almost time to begin, so she and her cast mates will need to get in place. What she doesn't expect to find, is her best friend himself, standing on the other side.

"Is now too soon?"

"Finn," She breathes, leaping into his arms. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Surprised?"

"You have no idea."

Rachel squeezes him tighter, having craved his presence, and it's at this very moment, that she decides to keep him forever. He is her past, her present, her future, and everything in between. And she's come to realize that her heart will never be complete, unless it's him by her side.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Apart from your show-" Finn begins. "-the only thing I remember about that night, is leaving the theater."

"Because you, Sam and Blaine chose to get drunk."

"As did you, Kurt and Santana."

"But _we_ didn't set the loft on fire," She replies. "We know better than to put metal in a microwave."

"And had that not happened, your husband would still be lost – for that little incident, is what inspired me to pursue the career that I did. The career that puts food on your table, keeps a roof over your head, and provides you with the money that you need, to fuel your shopping addiction."

" _For your information_ , most of my purchases are for the two daughters that youhelped make," She teases, poking him on the chest. "So, don't complain about _my_ reckless spending, when that's partially your fault."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't reproduce with just _anybody_ ," Rachel continues. "Plus, Lily and Ava look so much like you, it's uncanny… There's no denying that they're yours!"

"Well, I'd still like a paternity test to verify-"

"Oh stop," She giggles. "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm only kidding."

Finn throws his arm around her shoulders, forcing them closer together, and she quickly swipes through the next few pictures on her phone. There's one of them in a boat – celebrating his acceptance into CUNY with a lunch on Turtle Pond, one of them in an elevator – on their way to the top of the empire state building, and one of them on Liberty Island – kissing in front of the statue… It was a summer like no other. But despite all the memorable moments that they had recently shared, one of her fondest, is when they moved him into his new apartment.

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"It isn't much-" Finn explains, placing a box on the counter. "-but it's all we could afford. There's a kitchen, a bathroom, Sam and Blaine will share the bedroom, and I'll be on a couch in the living room – which only makes sense, since I'm working long hours at the station and taking classes on campus. And I really don't want to have to hear them complain about me disturbing their sleep schedules."

Rachel giggles, hanging his maroon polo (her favorite) up in the pantry – which he's decided to use as his closet. It's very small, but big enough to store at least half of his belongings. The rest will go in a dresser, that will also serve as his television stand.

"You can always stay with Kurt, Santana and I?"

"As much as I appreciate that offer-" He responds. "-I have to decline."

"Because we've broken up more times than anyone else, and you would prefer that we take things slow out of fear that rushing, and crowding each other's personal spaces, might jeopardize our relationship?"

"Are you _mocking_ your boyfriend?"

Finn can't help but chuckle, emptying the contents of his box.

"Of course not," She says. "I both fully support and understand your decision."

"We just- we can't screw this up again."

He grows very serious, and Rachel sighs in response.

"So then, we won't."

"That's easier said, than done."

"Look," She begins, approaching his side. "You're here now, and we finallyknow what we want… This is our fresh start together, and we have nothing to worry about! And if it's any consolation, both the Jewish Museum _and_ a vegan market are just down the block, so you have my approval."

He chuckles once more, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What I wish I had, is privacy… For _us_ , that is."

"But the boys aren't moving in until later next week-" Rachel flirts, reaching for the button on his shirt. "-which leaves us with plenty of time to break this place in, don't you think?"

He smiles, and without hesitation, he sweeps her off the floor – kissing her lips, as he carries her away.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Good times," Finn nods. "Good times."

She rolls her eyes, swiping through the next few pictures on her phone. There's one of them at Hayden Planetarium – where they went to look at the stars, one of them at Rockefeller Center – where they went ice skating before Christmas, and one of them at Madame Tussauds – where they posed with Judy Garland (her idea). There's also one of them in Chinatown – where they tasted sushi for the first time, one of them in the Bronx Zoo – where they paid to feed a sloth, one of them in Niagara Falls – where they vacationed for their one-year anniversary, and one of them on Bow Bridge – where they carved their initials into the paint.

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"There," Rachel says, running her fingers over the balustrade. "Now, it's official!"

"I'm stuck with you forever, huh?"

"That's right! And although insignificant to everyone else, these little markings will always be here to remind us, just how in love we were at this very moment. So, the next time that you pretend to listen, or insult Barbra Streisand, and I start to question my need for your presence, I vow to come down here and take a look."

" _Okay, Rach."_

Finn smiles, turning his attention toward the sky, and another red firework explodes. It's the fourth of July – which began that morning, with a cookout in the park. He and Sam had made food on the grill, while Kurt and Rachel prepared their dessert. Santana oversaw the games, while Blaine managed the music, and Mercedes even flew in for a visit… They had such a good time (like they typically do), but once the sun had set, they had gone their separate ways. This gave them each the chance to be alone with their dates.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asks, growing concerned. "You're acting a little strange."

"I'm just… _Nervous_."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Well, for starters, the last time I asked you this question, you made me wait for an answer – which didn't really _boost_ my confidence. But now that we're older, and our lives are in order, I'm hoping that your decision will be a little easier to make."

Finn pulls a small velvet box out from inside his pocket, and Rachel suddenly forgets how to speak.

"This is a promise-" He explains, getting down on one knee. "-to follow and support you through whatever comes our way, to lift you up when you're down, protect you from harm, and most importantly, love you with every fiber of my being… You're it for me, Rachel. And all I ask is that you do me one favor in return."

She starts to cry, and he takes a deep breath to help him maintain his composure.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" She responds. "Yes!"

He stands back up, slipping the ring on her finger – which is white gold with three stones and a braided band - and they share a kiss to seal the deal. This is only the beginning for them… The beginning of their journey, to what will soon be their happily ever after.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Our wedding was _amazing_ ," Rachel says. "I'd relive every second, if I could."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"And let us welcome, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. Finn and Rachel Hudson!"

Upon hearing the DJ's introduction, Finn and Rachel enter the tent – fingers still entwined – and all their friends and family begin to cheer. They immediately make their way onto the floor, where they then share their first dance as a married couple. _Faithfully_ was not only their song of choice for this moment, but the memories that are tied to that performance, are also what inspired the theme of their wedding: Music.

When the outro comes to an end, they're ordered to sit down for dinner. It's a buffet – which includes Caesar salad, chicken marsala, mashed potatoes, beef, seasoned vegetables, fresh bread, and penne pasta. As for the horduerves, they had decided on coconut shrimp, a variety of fruit, margarita pizza, deviled eggs, cheese and crackers, and bruschetta. But because they were so busy with their photographer, they didn't get to attend their own cocktail hour.

"I'm officially starving," Finn breathes. "I was too nervous to eat before the ceremony."

Kurt rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Would you relax? We have yet to give our toasts to the bride and groom – which your great aunt Ester has not stopped complaining about since she's arrived. Because the two of you are still underage, we've had to substitute the champagne with sparkling cider, and she's a lot less than happy about it."

Rachel smiles.

"Luckily, the only two people you needed to please, are Finn and I… And I think it's safe to say, that you've definitely succeeded."

There are gold string lights wrapped in pure white tulle, draped from the ceiling, and big white balloons filled with gold star confetti, hung in different areas around the venue. The tablecloths are made of white lace, and they have gold sequin runners – which not only match the napkins, but they also make the white rose centerpieces, look even more beautiful. The vases, as well as all the votives, are lined with old sheet music, and the table numbers are made with used records. As their wedding favors, each guest will receive a gold star lollipop (chocolate) and a music note keychain.

"The décor wasn't easy-" Kurt explains. "-but you _did_ meet in a glee club, so I understand your decision to use this theme. A personal favorite, would have to be either the paper lanterns, or the wooden box signs that I found at Hobby Lobby… They have lyrics on them."

"Well, I especially like the gold star name tags."

"And the chairs-," Finn adds, leaning back in his seat. "-they're really comfortable."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, and as the best man and maid of honor, he and Mercedes proceed to give their speeches, and raise their glasses to Finn and Rachel. After this part is complete, they then enjoy their meals and start to mingle with the crowd.

"This location is gorgeous," Tina says. "How on earth did you and Finn come up with the money? I mean, this had to have been expensive… We're on a golf course at sunset, for goodness sake!"

"Shelby's boyfriend owns the country club."

"I see," She continues. "So, things between you and your mother are going well?"

"We're working on it."

Rachel manages to get one more sip of her Shirley Temple in, before she's pulled away once more. This time, it's to cut the cake – which is half vanilla and half chocolate, covered in white buttercream icing, trimmed in shiny gold fondant with matching gold pearls, and finished with a sparkly topper that reads "F+R".

The first slice is put on a plate, and rather than feeding each other a bite, she and Finn smear it all over one another's faces. They merely laugh in response, sharing a sweet (literally) kiss on the lips, and Kurt nearly dives to protect her dress – which is an elegant, simple satin gown with an open back and sweep train… Too precious to ruin.

"Okay, that's enough!"

"You're a mess," Finn chuckles, wiping her off. "It's even in your hair."

"There's some up your nose."

She giggles in response, taking hold of his hand, and together, they locate the nearest bathroom. Once cleaned up, they rejoin their reception – where she then throws her bouquet, Finn removes her garter, and they briefly admire the gifts they've received. It's a magical evening all in all, and neither can wait for what their future holds.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"If only we were still that young."

"We wouldn't have so many responsibilities," Rachel replies, scrolling through pictures from their honeymoon. "Like cutting the crust off sandwiches and checking the closets for monsters. Or scrubbing the dirt out of clothes and picking toys up off the floor… Or even giving random snuggles, and kissing boo-boos when they hurt-"

"Raising children is a real pain in my ass."

Finn sighs in exhaustion.

"But I wouldn't change a thing."

"You know, I've played a lot of different roles throughout my career," She continues. "But _mommy_ will always be my favorite…We've managed to create the two most special beings in the world, and I love every little trait."

He smiles.

"Do you remember the day that we found out about Lily?"

"How could I forget?"

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Your heartbeat is faster than normal," Her doctor concludes, removing the stethoscope from his ears. "What had you been doing around the time that you fainted? Were you involved in any physical activity? Or maybe something that could _lead_ to overexertion?"

Rachel simply shrugs in response.

"I don't recall."

"She's just started rehearsals for a new show-" Finn replies. "-so, most of her mornings are spent singing and dancing."

Her doctor nods in understanding.

"Okay, and are you maintaining the proper diet?"

"Not really," Rachel answers, nervously glancing up at her husband. "The mere _thought_ of eating makes me sick to my stomach. I can't keep any food, or even water in my system… Within minutes, everything just comes right back up! And I apologize for being so repugnant, but I don't think that this is healthy."

Finn grows confused.

"Wait, you've been lying to me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," She explains. "Between work and all your classes, you've been under a lot of stress."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Rachel," Her doctor intervenes. "How long has this gone on for?"

She sighs.

"A few weeks."

"You're kidding me, right?" Finn questions, eyes widening in shock. "We're not actually sitting here – in the _hospital_ – when all of this could have been prevented, had you just opened your mouth and told me that you weren't feeling well."

" _I'm sorry."_

"Let's just focus on finding a diagnosis," Her doctor states, turning to look at Rachel. "Now, has your cycle been regular?"

She shakes her head.

"But I have a busy schedule, so me missing a month or two (or three), isn't out of the ordinary."

"In this case, it is," Her doctor continues, making his way toward the door. "A nurse will be in shortly to assist you further. I suspect that you've dehydrated, and that your blood pressure is very low – which would explain why you passed out. And to ensure that doesn't happen again, I'm admitting you for the night, and prescribing intravenous fluids."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"Of course," Her doctor says, answering Finn's question. "But I'll need the results back from her pregnancy test, to confirm."

"M-my _what_?"

Rachel turns to meet Finn's gaze – which is now filled with just as much fear as hers is – and her doctor then proceeds to lecture them about their protection. According to him, it isn't one hundred percent effective, and this news does _not_ go over well with the pair. But as soon as she gets her ultrasound, and they see their baby for the very first time, their moods suddenly change.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"In that moment, I had so many thoughts running through my head," Finn begins. "I wondered how we would afford and provide for a child, while already struggling to pay for our rent. And how I would tell your dads that I accidentally knocked up their daughter, _without_ getting myself murdered… And I just- as soon as she popped up on that screen (the little gray blob that she was), I instantly fell in love."

She smiles.

"Nothing else mattered."

"And there are no words to describe how grateful I am that you let me have her and be a part of her life. Because you know, despite how much it hurt, I would have supported whatever decision you made – whether that was to give her up for adoption, or even do the unthinkable."

"I couldn't," Rachel whispers. "She's _ours_."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Present time!"

Kurt skips into the bedroom – where Rachel sits alone, watching a broadcast on the news – and he can't help but frown at the sight. There was a massive explosion at one of the chemical plants in Rochester, and a few of their local fire departments were called in for back up. Finn has been gone for days, and he hasn't responded to any of her messages… So, to say that she's currently terrified, would be an absolute understatement.

"Would you stop doing this to yourself?"

He picks up the remote, turning her television off, and she looks down at her lap in desperation.

"I just need to know that he's alright."

"But Finn was trained how to properly handle this type of situation, and I have been up since the crack of dawn, transforming this apartment into the baby shower destination of your dreams. I've hung all the decorations, planned all the games, and baked all the treats. So, the least you could do now, is go out there and socialize."

"Fine."

Rachel stands, cradling her enlarged belly, and she slowly makes her way out to the kitchen. As if her insolent director, excusing her _fat ass_ (in those exact words) from his show, wasn't hurtful enough, she now must wear a fake smile and pretend that her husband is not presently missing in action.

"There you are!" Leroy coos. "Where do you keep escaping to?"

"Come relax."

Carole guides her over to the couch, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, and she kindly offers to get Rachel a drink. She's just as nervous – for it's her son who's putting his life on the line – but she's trying to remain calm. The last she had heard, rapid winds were causing the flames to spread, and that there were a few fatalities detected.

"I can make you a plate, as well?" She says. "Now that the hyperemesis gravidarum has subsided, Finn tells me that you get all sorts of unique cravings – your favorite being pickles and peanut butter."

Rachel groans.

"I really wish he hadn't said that."

"Don't be embarrassed," Carole replies. "Just open your gifts!"

"Okay."

Rachel does as she's told, and she couldn't be more overwhelmed. Tina and Mike give her a light pink tub – which they've filled with cotton balls (aka bubbles), baby shampoo, baby lotion, baby soap, a gray towel set, a silicone spout cover, and a princess rubber ducky.

Mercedes and Sam give her this white wicker basket, that has a thirty-piece bundle neatly folded inside. This includes five short sleeve onesies, two sleepers, two gowns, three pairs of mittens, five hats, three bibs, one blanket, three burp cloths, and six pairs of socks. The set has gold stars, princess crowns, and little pink bows – which they had no doubt, Rachel would love.

Hiram and Leroy give her the all-white furniture set that she and Finn had agreed on for their daughter's nursery – which is from a whimsical fairytale collection, that was designed with feminine carvings, detailed spindles, and ribbon scrollwork. This includes a convertible crib, a mattress, an armoire, a double dresser with the matching hutch topper, a tall chest, a removable changing tray, and a changing pad.

Carole and Shelby go halves on what they call the _Welcome Wagon_ – which is a gray wagon that's overflowing with all the baby items that she could possibly need. This includes the ballerina crib sheet that she wanted, the matching crib liner and musical mobile, a ruffled pink crib skirt, a fuzzy pink changing pad cover, pink baby bottles (both plastic and glass), a pink princess boppy, noisy pink rattles, flavored teethers, white hangers, storage bins, pacifiers, baby wipes, a thermometer, swaddles, and a care kit with nail clippers and a toothbrush. Rachel assumes that this extravagant gift is their attempt at making amends.

Santana and Brittany join forces (and loose change) to buy her a pink hamper, that they then filled to the brim with all the baby diapers that their supplier from Lima Heights, could steal off the shelf. Puck gives her a garbage can – which doesn't seem appropriate, but actually is – and it's pink, so that earns him a round of applause. Finn's great aunt Ester sends her the pink and gray stroller/car seat travel system that she had put on her registry, and her grandmother Claire gives her the convertible high chair. All their other relatives give her money in a card.

Last, but not least, Kurt and Blaine provide her with a unicorn swing, that they've filled with an arrangement of random unicorn themed accessories – which includes a unicorn wubbanub, a fuzzy unicorn play mat, a unicorn plush, a unicorn toy to hang from her new stroller/car seat, a unicorn nightlight soother, and a unicorn hooded spa robe with the matching slippers.

"This baby is so spoiled-" Mike teases. "-and she isn't even here yet."

"I know."

Rachel nods in agreement.

"And I honestly can't thank you enough for coming… Without your help, Finn and I would be struggling for sure. Because even though we don't consider her to be a mistake, she most certainly was _not_ part of our plan – not for a few more years, anyway. But we really appreciate each and every one of you, and all that you've given us."

"You would support me, if our roles were reversed," Mercedes says. "That's just what friends do."

" _I_ came for the booze."

Puck opens another bottle of beer, and Rachel sighs in exhaustion. It's getting late, and she's well into her second trimester now, so she's usually asleep at this time. But luckily for her, they don't stay much longer… They all retreat to their own apartments - which were rearranged after she and Finn got married. Sam moved in with Mercedes, who transferred from Los Angeles, and Blaine is bunking with Kurt and Santana.

"Hiram's called for a taxi-" Leroy states. "-so, we're heading out."

"No problem."

Rachel hugs him goodbye, and he playfully pokes her on the nose.

"You wake us, if you need anything at all, okay? Our hotel is right down the block, and our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon. So, don't be afraid to-"

"Mind if I take things from here?"

Finn appears in the doorway, dropping his duffle on the floor as Rachel leaps into his arms. He smells like smoke, and it makes her feel nauseous, but she's too relieved to have him back, to even care.

"I missed you," She cries. "So much."

"You have no idea."

He sets her back down on the ground, eyes falling right to her stomach in awe. She's only twenty-eight weeks along – just had her baby shower early to accommodate the attendees, who reside out of town. And when he'd last seen her, she still looked small… A lot less _pregnant_ than she does now, that is.

"And where the hell did that come from?"

"Oh-" She giggles, rubbing her bump. "-this just happened."

"You're amazing."

Finn bends to give her a kiss, but Leroy swiftly interrupts with the clearing of his throat.

"I'm still here, and I refuse to watch you defile my baby any further."

"Typical," Rachel breathes, pulling away from her husband. "Let me walk you downstairs."

"Splendid!"

Leroy gently nudges her forward, and Finn takes a step to the side, to allow them both through. His father-in-laws are not a fan (for obvious reasons, of course), and if he so much as blinks in Rachel's direction, they nearly have a conniption. Like that one time, for example, when he forgot and touched her thigh, and they threatened to castrate him, right then and there… He's convinced they've gone crazy.

"Finn, what a lovely surprise!" Kurt yells, coming out of the bedroom. "You're just in time to help us clean up! Everybody else has gone home – except for your mom, who's already started putting things away – but if we tackle one section at a time, we'll have this place back to normal in no-"

"It looks like a sparkly pink bomb went off in my apartment."

"Consider this a preview."

"For what?" Finn questions, picking a nasal aspirator up off the counter. "What even is this?"

"I'll let _you_ figure that one out."

Kurt disappears once more, with a box of diapers in tow, and Finn suddenly begins to sweat. In just a few short months, Rachel will have this baby, and he's going to be a father – fully responsible for another human life, when he can't even remember how to turn on the washing machine… What did he get himself into?

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Were you planning to leave us?" Rachel teases. "Run away and never look back?"

"I would never!"

"Prove it."

"How? Knock you up again?"

"Very funny," She smiles. "But if it's okay with you, I'd like to get through _this_ pregnancy, before we talk about the next - since having your children, isn't the easiest task to complete."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Just a few more _big_ pushes!"

Her doctor tries to remain positive, but at this point, Rachel is too exhausted, to think about anything other than giving up. She's nearly three weeks overdue, has been in labor for the past eighteen hours, and she's refused every pain medication offered – for she feels that they would make her seem weak.

"I can't, it hurts."

"Come on," Carole says, helping Rachel sit up further. "She's crowning!"

"But I'm not ready!"

Her eyes brim with tears, and Finn quickly reacts, tightening his grip on her hand, as he bends to meet her gaze.

"You look at me," He demands. "I know that you're scared… But I'm _right here_ , and I did not come all this way, for you to psych yourself out. So, I'm giving you all my strength, and we're going to do this together, okay? We're going to meet our baby."

Rachel nods in comprehension, taking a deep breath, and despite her current lack of energy, brings their daughter into the world. Liliana Belle Hudson – whom has clearly inherited her mother's lungs – weighs in at a total of six pounds, four ounces, and measures out to seventeen inches long. Her official birth date is June 12th.

"Time-" Her doctor notes. "-9:15 p.m."

"Definitely worth the wait."

Finn lounges on the bed with his wife, quietly admiring their precious work of art. She has ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, a full head of medium brown hair – which now explains all the heartburn – and a button nose. Her skin is the softest thing that he's ever felt, and her eyes are blue in color now, but the odds of them changing to match his and Rachel's, are very high. Plus, she's healthy.

"I just can't believe that she's _real_ ," Rachel admits, gently stroking Lily's cheek. "She's too perfect."

"Well, you _are_ her mother."

"But she looks so much more like you."

Rachel smiles, and they share a sweet kiss on the lips, before they turn their attention back toward the infant in her arms. Carole has gone to give everyone the news, and a few of their nurses linger – scrambling to finish their procedures and clean up the room – but the initial chaos is finally over. They're at peace, and have a moment to themselves… That is, until they whisk Lily away, to run some necessary tests.

"She's so calm," Finn states. "Do you think that she knows who we are?"

"It's possible-"

Lily suddenly sneezes, her little body twitching in response.

"Oh my-" Rachel coos. "-God bless you!"

"I'll get a wipe."

Finn rolls onto his feet and starts rummaging through their hospital bag – realizing just how whipped he already is. Their daughter isn't even an hour old, and she has him at her beck and call… Is this _really_ what the rest of his life is going to be like? If so, then bring it on.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"When I first found out that I was pregnant, Shelby had told me that if a man sticks around, after seeing me at my worst – particularly in a situation as gory and intense as that one was – then I should most certainly keep him."

"I mean, I don't _disagree_ …"

"Good," Rachel giggles. "Because that's what I'm doing."

"Sounds like a plan."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Knock, knock."

Finn peers around the corner, his new degree in tow, and Rachel can't help but smile in excitement. Her husband is now a college graduate, and she couldn't be prouder of all that he's achieved. He had changed his mind at the last minute – for she's just given birth to their daughter – but he's worked too hard to get this far, and he deserves the recognition… So, she demanded that he attend the commencement.

"There's my successful fireman," She says, giving him a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Like I need to get out of this gown."

"Well, wait-" Rachel stops him, turning toward Carole. "-did you take his picture?"

"Multiple times."

The older woman nods, and he's then granted permission to remove the accessory. Underneath it, he has on Rachel's favorite maroon shirt, and a pair of khaki pants – which make _him_ look handsome, and her even more upset that she couldn't be there to witness the ceremony. Despite her tantrum, and the fact that she was fine, her doctor just wouldn't let her leave. So, she was forced to watch him walk across the stage, on a video chat instead.

"What happened with Lily?" Finn questions. "Did she pass all of her screenings?"

"Yes, and now she's wide awake."

"Really?"

He puts his stuff in a pile on the closest chair and approaches the bed – where Liliana happily squirms amidst the sheets. She's wearing a white onesie that reads "MY HEART BELONGS TO A GRADUATE" in blue glitter fonts that are like those of his school colors, and the matching pants. At the mere sight of this, he instantly melts.

"It's a bit loose-" Rachel explains. "-but I didn't know what size she would be, when I placed the order."

"She'll grow into it."

Finn carefully scoops Lily up, holding her body to his chest, and he peppers her cheek with kisses. Much to his wife's surprise, he's a pro at being a parent. He springs into action at the sound of a cry, and he handles all the messy situations, without even breaking a sweat. And just when Rachel thinks that she can't possibly love him any more, he does these cute little things to show their daughter affection.

"So, when are you being released?" Carole asks, leaning against the wall. "I think I'm just about ready for a nap."

"Not until later this evening."

"But you can go back to our apartment now," Finn says. "You don't have to wait."

"Just take my key!"

Rachel stands up, forgetting how badly it hurts, and she nearly falls to the floor in pain. He rushes to her aid, grabbing hold of her arm, and slowly guides her back down into a comfortable position. She's cringing in response, but also can't stop giggling – which is completely normal, according to her doctor… She's taking all kinds of pills.

"Can you please stop moving?" Finn asks. "You're making me nervous."

"Relax, I'm fine."

He makes his way over to the window, head shaking in disbelief, and he introduces Lily to the outside world (as if she can actually see). She's really content, just sucking on her hand – which they've noticed she does when she starts to get hungry. And Rachel's just fed her, so this can only mean one thing… Their child is a piggy with his voracious appetite.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rachel asks. "I feel sorry that I ruined your day, and that we can't go out to celebrate your success. But I can always make your favorite – steak and mashed potatoes. And maybe even that peanut butter pie that you love so much… We can have it for dessert?"

Carole protests.

"Except, the only thing that _you'll_ be doing, is resting."

"You've just given me the greatest gift of all-" Finn adds, referring to Lily. "-so, I'd be satisfied with takeout and beer."

Rachel can't help but sigh in relief – for changing into her own pajamas, curling up under a blanket on her own couch, and watching movies on her own television, has never seemed so appealing. And now, she even has a warm bundle of joy, to cuddle as she does so."

"Your wish is my command."

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Why don't we do that anymore?"

"What?" Rachel questions. "Change into our pajamas, curl up under blankets on our couch, and watch movies on our television, while we cuddle our babies? I don't know… We've been so caught up in the new house, that spending quality time together, just hasn't seemed like a priority."

"But it is."

"I'm actually glad that you brought this up, because I've recently joined a mommy blog-"

" _No way."_

"I find it very helpful – for not only does it provide me with a place to vent my feelings, but it also gives me access to advice pertaining to young child related issues. For example, when Lily was having all those dreams about you and that fire, and she constantly woke up crying in the middle of the night, I was able to log on and connect with a woman, whose husband works in the same profession. Her son had gone through the same phase, and she told me how to go about handling it."

"Are there any daddy blogs?" He asks. "Because Ava has a crush, and I'm just not ready for that."

"She's _two_."

"But I saw the way she looked at Davey Chang."

"Okay-" Rachel says. "-moving on... I came across a post about what we can do to improve our bond with the girls, and it was very informational. Since the little gestures are what matter most, I believe that we should take advantage of this upcoming summer and make a point to plan one special activity for each day. Like a karaoke competition, gardening, arts and crafts, baking, swimming in the pool, board games, and maybe even a campout in the backyard!"

"That'd be fun… Just no more tea parties and makeovers, okay?"

"Deal."

She giggles, swiping through the next few pictures on her phone. There's one of Lily in the sink – receiving her first bath, one of her on Finn's lap – smiling at the camera, one of her at the table – tasting pureed fruit, and one of her on their carpet – crawling to her toy... Time really did fly!

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Shhh, it's okay."

Rachel stands in the nursery, struggling to calm her screaming daughter. It's early in the morning, and their neighbors are banging on the wall – threatening to come over and shut her up themselves (as if that'll make the situation any better).

"Mommy's here."

"I couldn't find her medicine-" Finn begins, peering around the corner. "-but I had put a few teethers in the freezer, before I went to bed. So, hopefully, those will suffice until I get back from the pharmacy."

"You're going out?"

"She needs something for the pain."

He leans forward, kissing Lily on the head, and her cries only proceed to get louder. She's been super cranky and emotional lately, and when she isn't drooling on every surface, she's either running a low fever, or tugging on her earlobe. An appointment was made with her pediatrician, but at this point, there's nothing else anyone can do… Just keep her comfortable at home and give her lots of attention.

"Please hurry," Rachel replies. "And be careful, because the storm is getting worse."

"I will."

Finn bundles himself up, and he makes his way out into the cold air, while she stays behind with Liliana. He tries multiple places, but all their local businesses are currently closed, and he needs to call for a taxi – which reminds him of the time, when his wife was still pregnant, and had a mean craving for eggplant. She refused to sleep through it, and wouldn't let him back in their apartment, until he got some.

More than a few blocks away, he finds a convenient store that offers twenty-four-hour service, and luckily, they sell the medicine that he's looking for. From there, he immediately goes back home – where Rachel is now sat on the rocking chair, letting their baby chew on her finger, as she slowly drifts off. The things they do for this child…

"Sorry that I took so long."

"Don't be," Rachel whispers. "I'm just thankful that you went… She needs some relief, and I'm getting overwhelmed – for whenever she throws a fit, she doesn't stop, and I don't know what to do. And at seven months in, I should be more prepared, and able to handle these types of situations, but I still can't. It's _so_ frustrating."

"Rach, this isn't an easy job."

"But _you_ seem to have it all figured out!"

"Not in the slightest," He replies, using a syringe to measure the liquid. "On some days, I actually question my ability to raise her, and I can't help but wonder if we made the right decision. But the universe has a strange way of working, and if we weren't supposed to be her parents, then she would have never been conceived… _We_ are what's best for her."

"I just feel so defeated."

"And that's normal," He continues. "You have to trust me, when I say that you're doing great."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my favorite puffy vest."

Finn makes her smile, and they then proceed to put Lily back to bed. He has another double to work at the station, in just a few short hours, and she has an audition for the role of Clara in _The Light in the Piazza_. It's been awhile since she's performed on a stage, so fingers crossed, she gets the part.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"They're growing up so fast," Finn says. "If only there was a way to slow down time."

"I know."

Rachel smiles sadly, scrolling through the next few pictures on her phone. There's one of Lily that winter – playing in the snow, one of her at the gym – doing yoga with her mommy, one of her on the playground – sitting in a swing, one of her at Citi Field – watching the game with her daddy, one of her in a diaper – having refused to wear clothes, and one of her on a carousel – riding a horse.

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Here we go!"

Finn hoists Lily up onto his hip, and together, they make their way into the aquarium. To their left is Rainbow Rock – the Indo Pacific Coral Reef. This exhibit is home to clown triggerfish, regal blue tang, foxface rabbitfish, regular clownfish, sohal tang, and emperor angelfish. And the toddler is immediately intrigued by all the bright colors.

"Nemo!"

"You're right," He says. "Very good."

"And there's Dory, too!"

Rachel points to a regal blue tang, swimming nearby, and Lily merely stares in awe.

"She's the only member of the genus _paracanthurus_ ," Finn says, reading the description provided. "She's flat like a pancake, feeds on plankton and algae, and likes to hide in the branches of cauliflower coral. Her flesh is also dangerous for humans, and she can live up to thirty years or more in the wild… Cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

Lily nods, and he places a quick kiss upon her cheek, before they head through the Dangerous Reef Tunnel. This exhibit consists of green moray eels, sawfish, giant stingrays, tarpon, sea turtles, and sharks – which Lily does _not_ like. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, and instantly starts to cry.

"It's okay," He coos. "They won't hurt you."

"Unlike other fish, sharks have eyelids, a large brain, smooth scales – which help them move through the water – and they can only swim forward. They also have the thickest skin out of all animal species, they never sleep, have no vocal cords, and can lose up to thirty thousand teeth in their lifetime. Their most common way to mate, is by biting one another, and their gestation period can range from five months to a few years… Wow."

Rachel's eyes grow wide with shock.

"Imagine having to carry a human for that long," He teases. "I don't think you'd survive."

"Especially, if it's yours."

Finn suddenly frowns in response to his wife, and she pushes their stroller into the discovery center. This is an interactive exhibit with puffer fish and horseshoe crabs. He picks one up out of the pool with his free hand, and he lets Lily touch it. The shell is slimy – which she finds to be very unpleasurable – and they quickly clean her off, before she causes a scene. That's when they move on to the strange and unusual, and the beautiful and deadly. This includes weedy sea dragons, an octopus, and jellyfish.

"Jellyfish roam by jet propulsion, have the ability to clone themselves, and they come in many different shapes and sizes. Some have tentacles, are extremely venomous, glow in the dark, and can even be transparent. They also sting to kill their prey and use the same orifice to both eat and empty waste."

"Gross," Rachel cringes. "When I was younger, my dads rented a beach house in Maine for the summer, and during that time, the jellyfish population was at an all new high. Needless to say, I was attacked vigorously, and I swelled like a balloon… But I refused to show any signs of weakness – for there was a really attractive lifeguard on duty, and I wanted to impress him."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," She giggles, growing embarrassed. "But I've never told anyone about this, so you have to keep it a secret."

"No promises."

" _Finn!"_

"Don't worry," He chuckles. "My lips are sealed."

They approach another section with hands on learning, but with stingrays. Rachel and Lily refuse to participate (wimps), but Finn is memorized by their peculiarity. They have not a single bone in their bodies, prefer solitary confinement, and they aren't normally aggressive – which makes them even more fun to play with.

Next, they check out an exhibit with banana slugs, American lobsters, and mudpuppies, before heading to an exhibit that represents the Rio Amazon. There, they then see piranhas, arapaima, and redtail catfish.

"I feel like I'm in that one movie," Finn begins. "I just can't think of what it's called…"

Her brows furrow in confusion.

"Piranha?"

"That's it!" He nods. "Remember, we watched it at the hotel, the night we won nationals? You were so scared, you made me put my arm around you for protection, and whenever things grew intense, you snuggled into my side… Oh, how I miss those days. You actually showed me affection!"

"So dramatic."

Rachel rolls her eyes, and Finn can't help but smile, as they make their way out of the building.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"One perk to having children-" He begins. "-is that you can use them as an excuse, to go to all these fun places."

"When they aren't busy scaring the hell out of us, that is."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"This is bullshit!"

Finn paces the emergency room – his Lily having had an allergic reaction at her daycare. He was in the middle of conducting a fire drill at the station, when he received the nerve-wracking call, and he immediately excused himself to meet her ambulance at the hospital. Her breathing was irregular, and she was crying for his comfort, but the nurses refused to let him see her. Now, he's confined to the waiting area, where time only drags, and the only information he has, isn't good.

"Mr. Hudson?"

Their doctor finally makes an appearance, and Finn hurriedly sprints to her side.

"How is she?" He questions. "Is she okay?"

"Well-"

The front doors suddenly slide open and Rachel frantically peers around the corner. She fights the urge to cry, as she joins their discussion and slips her hand into his for solace. This has never happened before, and she doesn't know how to feel, or what to even do. Please, just let her baby girl be alright.

"I'm sorry… I came as fast as I could."

"You're probably familiar with what's known as anaphylaxis," Their doctor continues. "It's when a large amount of histamine is released from the mast cells in our body, in response to being exposed to an immunologic mechanism. This then causes a series of dangerous symptoms to occur. And in this particular case, it was the tuna served for lunch, that affected your daughter."

"She's allergic to fish?"

Their doctor turns toward Rachel with a nod.

"Yes, but we were able to get the situation under control, and Lily is now stable. I've injected her with a dose of epinephrine and the swelling in her throat has gone down since. Her blood pressure, on the other hand, is still a tad lower than normal, so I would like to keep her here for monitoring, for a little while longer – just to be safe."

Finn sighs in relief.

"And when can we see her?"

"As soon as she wakes up, we'll have her transferred to recovery and you'll be allowed to sit with her," Their doctor replies. "For now, I've arranged for a specialist to come out and speak with you – answer all of your questions, and educate you on potential triggers, as well as prevention and common warning signs."

"Thank you so much."

Rachel smiles weakly, and their doctor reaches out to shake both of their hands. It has been one traumatic afternoon… But luckily enough, she and Finn have each other for support, and a big bag of sour patch kids from the vending machine, to help ease their pain. They just hope (and pray) that nothing like this transpires again.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"I'm so grateful that she grew out of those allergies," Finn says. "We couldn't let her consume anything without questioning the ingredients first, and that was such a hassle at times. Especially, when we went out to eat at a restaurant, or left her with one of our friends… They had to be just as cautious, as we did."

"We all became accustom to it, though."

"True," He sighs. "If only she knew how many sacrifices we had to make, to provide her with everything that she needs."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a book on how to grow a mustache."

Upon hearing her husband's voice, Rachel turns around, and she can't help but giggle at the sight of him, stroking his chin. Lily – who is now two years old and has more energy than either of them can manage – is attached to his leg. Her hair is in a giant knot at the top of her head, and her outfit doesn't match in the slightest. Needless to say, it is very clear which one of her parents were left in charge that morning.

"Try the fantasy section," She teases, giving him a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood, so we decided to stop by and keep our favorite librarian company."

"Mommy!"

Lily throws herself at Rachel, requesting a hug. After months of auditioning, and failure to be cast in a show, her mother took a job at their local library. She had dropped out of college and never earned a degree, so her options were very limited. And it isn't the ideal position for someone like her, but it's not as demanding as broadway – which allows her to spend more time with the toddler - and it helps Finn pay all the bills.

"Hello," Rachel coos, scooping her daughter up. "Did you miss me?"

Lily nods in response.

"And we thought that while we're visiting-" Finn adds. "-we could maybe check out a few new stories for bedtime."

"Of course! Follow me!"

Rachel leads them over to the appropriate aisle, where Lily starts randomly pulling books off the shelf. From there, they then narrow it down to four – which includes The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Chicka Chicka Boom Boom, The Rainbow Fish, and If You Give A Pig A Pancake. All of these come straight out of her parents' own childhood memories, and they can't wait to share them with her.

"Yo," Her coworker interrupts, passing her a plunger. "The toilet is clogged upstairs."

"Why can't _you_ fix it?"

"Because I'm the assistant to the assistant manager, rookie, and I don't want to."

Her coworker walks away, and Rachel sighs in frustration.

"This is torture."

"I know-" Finn replies. "-but it's only temporary."

"Please be right."

She says her goodbyes – for he has some light cleaning to do around the apartment, and Lily still hasn't gone down for a nap. Plus, she needs to get back to work, or else she'll be fired. One wouldn't think that this atmosphere is so strict, but she has a long list of rules to follow, and an endless number of tasks to complete. And her fellow staff members do not make her time there, any more pleasant. So, really, if it weren't for Finn and their beautiful daughter, she wouldn't have a purpose.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"I hate when you get in that mood," He admits. "You act all sorry for yourself - as if you're only ever good for just one thing. And I don't understand why, because there are so many awesome things about you. Like your organization skills, your ambition, your motherly instincts, your baking-"

"You just want more banana bread."

"That's not the point!"

"Would you relax?" Rachel questions. "I'm prone to dramatic outbursts, and it's not like they last long."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Rach!"

Finn makes his way into their apartment, tossing his keys on the nearest surface, as he quickly slips out of his boots. He has the most fantastic news, and he can barely contain his excitement. It's a shame that he had to wait until now, to tell his wife in person, but the station is currently short-handed, and he's been working double shifts. So, at this point, she and Lily haven't seen him in over forty-eight hours.

"Finn?"

Rachel peers around the corner, and they suddenly collide.

"Oh!"

"I got a promotion," He confesses, taking hold of her hands. "The captain chose _me_ to be next in line."

"Seriously?"

"Lieutenant Hudson at your service!"

Finn smiles, and Rachel leaps into his arms with a squeal of delight. There are no words to describe how proud she is to call him her husband. He's come such a long way since high school, and he's turned into such an amazing man. Not only does he rescue and save the citizens of New York, but he'll always be her hero, too.

"We need to celebrate this!" She says. "I can do or make whatever you want!"

"Even a baby?"

Finn blurts the thought, and her face instantly falters.

"What?"

"I think that it's time we give Lily a sibling," He states. "I mean, our plan is to have children that are close in age, so that they have somebody to play with. And now, I'll be making more than enough money to support a new addition… So, why don't we just go for it? Let's expand our little family."

"I just landed a lead role in _Waitress_."

"But you won't have to quit," He continues. "I'm merely suggesting, that we stop using protection and see what happens."

"I don't know, Finn."

Rachel turns to make her way back into the living area, visibly uncertain. She can tell he's very passionate about this, but _she's_ the one, who'd have to suffer through morning sickness, stretch to an extremely uncomfortable size, and deal with all the aches and pains. And she's not so sure that she's ready to experience that again – not yet, at least.

"Three is an odd number," Finn teases. "Remember that."

"You honestly believe that we're capable of managing both Lily and a newborn baby right now?"

"Of course."

He nods in response, and she sits on their pull-out with a sigh.

"Then, I guess I just have to agree."

"No, you can't base your decision off of mine," He says. "This is a life changing commitment."

"So, I'll sleep on it."

"Fine."

Finn places a kiss upon her lips, before she lays back down and starts to ponder. They don't have the time, nor the space to properly care for an infant. But if she says no, and doesn't grant his one wish, will her husband be upset and resent her? She feels like he'd understand, but she'd really prefer to refrain from taking that risk... Then again, maybe creating little products of their love, wouldn't be such a bad idea. Could she really want to do this for herself, and not just to keep him satisfied?

It's going to be a very long night.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"It's pretty obvious which path you chose to follow-" Finn chuckles. "-considering, we've now got Ava as proof."

"But she took almost a year to conceive!"

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Do you think that we're having a boy, or a girl?"

"Would you please just be quiet?" Rachel questions. "I am _not_ pregnant."

"If you're so sure, then why are we here?"

Finn hoists Lily up higher on his hip, and proceeds to escort his wife down the hall and into her doctor's office – where she will then pee in a cup, in order to determine if his most recent suspicions are true. She is very adamant about him being wrong, but he's so confident in himself, that he would bet their life savings on the outcome.

"To prove that Iknow my body-" She argues. "-and that _you_ are crazy."

"But the signs!"

He throws his free arm in the air, growing really annoyed.

"You've been super temperamental lately, the smell of my cologne makes you want to puke, you're always crying about something silly, and our garbage is currently filled with nothing but taco wrappers, because that's all you've been craving – which is exactly what happened, when you carried Liliana!"

"Me?"

"That's right," Finn coos, kissing Lily on the cheek. "You were in mommy's belly."

"Yuck!"

Her nose crinkles in distaste, and Rachel can't help but smile in response. Their daughter is not only the cutest in the world, but she's also very smart. She was able to memorize both the alphabet and her shapes, before any other preschooler in her class. Plus, she takes dance lessons at their local studio, and Finn has been teaching her music on the drums – since he's very keen on having her play.

"If only she knew about all the gory details."

"Well, I actually plan to keep those under lock and key-" Finn teases. "-until she gets a boyfriend, who I need to scare away."

"You're ridiculous."

Rachel approaches the front desk, and she then gets herself checked in. She could've just taken a home test – which would have been more private, and a lot easier to do - but they had to be up early for an event in the city, and they can't seem to stop bickering. So, Finn insisted that they see a professional on their way back to the apartment, and settle this debate, once and for all.

"This is such a waste of time," She later continues. "I am not-"

" _Pregnant."_

Her doctor reads the results aloud, and Finn jumps out of his seat in excitement, as Rachel struggles to comprehend the news. She and her husband have been trying for awhile now, but she still feels just as unprepared and caught off guard as she would, had they not. And she's also very eager, so this moment is bittersweet, and she's torn between the different reactions.

"But I-"

"Told you!" Finn shouts. "We're having another baby!"

"Oh my god…"

Rachel manages to giggle, and he pulls her into his arms for a tearful embrace. This day has officially made it into his top ten – for he was right, and she was wrong (which is very rare in occurrence) – and they also found out, that in just a few short months, they'll be adding a fourth Hudson to their future.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"You were so in denial," He states. "And you're still just as stubborn."

She rolls her eyes, swiping through the next few pictures on her phone. There's one of Lily in a costume – playing princess with her daddy, one of her at the mall – getting her ears pierced, one of her with a broom – trying to help her mommy clean, one of her at the fair – eating cotton candy, one of her in their kitchen – painting with her fingers, and another one of her at the playground – coming down the slide.

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Liliana Belle, what did I say about touching the yellow snow?"

"Sorry!"

Upon hearing the stern tone in her mother's voice, the three-year-old stands up and returns to the jungle gym – which she's been using as her pretend bakery, since they arrived. She's declared herself manager, and Rachel is supposed to be the customer, but at twenty weeks pregnant with her second child, she's too tired to do anything, but lounge on the nearest bench.

"Do you want to be put in time-out?"

"No," Lily whines. "I'll listen."

"Promise?"

She nods in response to Rachel, who is currently on the verge of a breakdown – for Finn is always at the station, and their daughter's behavior has recently taken a turn for the worse. They assume that the new baby, and the preparations that they made to the apartment, are what's causing her to act out. It's a lot of change for someone her age, so they're trying to be patient and let her handle this at her own pace… But that just doesn't appear to be working.

"If not, I'm going to call-"

"Daddy!"

Lily's eyes light with joy, and Rachel slowly turns around in confusion. Her husband is there – in the flesh – and he crouches to their daughter's level, just in time to catch her in his arms. Much to her disliking, they don't get to enjoy his presence very often. So, when moments like this occur, it's more of an emotional reunion.

"There she is!" He coos, kissing her on the cheek. "Are you being bold?"

"Maybe."

She buries her face in the crook of his neck, mumbling at a volume that's just barely audible, and Rachel can tell that she's feeling ashamed. She's never been one to disobey their rules, and she really hates getting in trouble. That's why her present conduct is such a surprise.

"But we're going to work on that, right?"

"Yes."

Lily nods again, and Finn can't help but wonder if this is her way of demanding their attention – which no longer revolves, just around her. It seems like she's viewing their situation as more of a challenge, rather than an opportunity to lead. And instead of embracing her role of big sister, she's too busy trying to claim her territory (them).

"Sweetheart-" He begins. "-I hope you understand, that no matter what happens, mommy and I will never stop loving you. That is something that will always be the same... You're our lucky little Lilybug, and I don't want you to forget that, okay?"

She doesn't reply – merely grips his jacket tighter – and Rachel smiles weakly.

"We should probably go."

"I agree," He says, placing Lily on her feet. "Go get your toys!"

The three-year-old scurries away, and Rachel looks down at her lap with a sigh. She didn't think that her pregnancy would ever have such a dramatic affect. But yet, here she is… Torn between growing them a family and making all their dreams come true, and keeping their daughter happy.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"She'll come around," He answers, gently massaging her shoulders. "You'll see."

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"And then Ava was born…"

"Twelve weeks early-" Finn states. "-but not a day too soon."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

Finn is startled awake by the ringing of his cell phone, at half past two. He's currently at the station – where all firefighters on duty, are forced to share the same room – and several irritated groans suddenly fill the air. The dude beside him, throws a pillow at his face, while another uses foul language in protest.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he quickly sits up in bed and takes the call.

"Finn-" Rachel cries. "-something's wrong."

"What is it?"

He immediately springs into action, moving to put on his clothes. This isn't out of the ordinary – Rachel demanding his attention. Because sometimes, she's feeling a little fat and just needs to be reminded, that weight gain is a healthy part of pregnancy. And every now and then, she gets a mean craving for olives, and wants him to stop what he's doing, to go buy her some from the store… But this time around, he can already tell is different. The tone in her voice, is that of severe anguish.

"I don't know," She responds. "But it really hurts!"

"Okay, just breathe."

He proceeds to get dressed, remaining calm, and puts on his shoes, before he heads downstairs.

"I'm leaving now, but I want you to stay on the line."

" _Please-"_ She begs. _"-hurry."_

"Just keep holding on for me, Rach."

Finn makes his way out onto the street, but because it's so late, there isn't a taxi in sight. Deciding it best, not to waste more time, he then turns to face the right direction, and merely starts to run. At this point, most of the tourists have retreated, and he has a clear path to their apartment – which thankfully, is a few blocks away.

"I'm- I'm bleeding," She panics. "We're going to lose her."

"Don't say that!"

He picks up speed, arriving just in time to meet the ambulance. Rachel is then placed inside – where she lies on the stretcher, bent over in pain. One arm cradles her bump protectively, while the opposite hand interlocks with his. And even though they're aware that this wasn't her fault, all she can do is apologize, and take every bit of the blame.

"I'm so sorry, I- _ow, ow_."

"Shhh," Finn coos, gently stroking her hair. "We're almost there."

"It's too soon."

" _I know_ , Rach, _I know_."

Finn is helpless – for he can't do a single thing to fix this. He just has to wait there, watch his wife suffer, and hope with all his heart, that their baby girl survives. Because as a parent, he can't imagine living in a world, that doesn't include his child… How does one even cope with that kind of loss?

"Promise me, that if the time comes, you'll save _her."_

Rachel can feel herself getting weaker, and he instantly fills with fear.

"No," He answers. "No, we're not having this discussion."

"Finn-"

"I _can't_ do this without you."

"Don't be selfish," Rachel replies. "She deserves a chance."

"Stop, you're not giving up!"

His eyes well with tears, and her monitor suddenly spikes. She appears to be falling unconscious, due to hypovolemic shock – which he's learned from experience in the field, and has dealt with on multiple occasions. It's a life-threatening condition, where the organs don't receive all the elements that they need, in order to function properly. This must be treated as quickly as possible, or else she will die.

"Rach?"

Finn gently taps her on the cheek, as they pull up to the hospital. She's no longer responsive, and he tries to go with her, when she's taken away, but he's swiftly bombarded by a small group of nurses. They all grab on to a different limb, and fight his vigorous attempts to get past, until he eventually, crumbles to the ground in defeat.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"I don't remember any of this."

"Consider yourself lucky," Finn says. "Because it's permanently embedded into my brain."

"I'm sorry again, for putting you through that."

Rachel looks up to meet his gaze, and he shakes his head in disgust.

"If someone has to feel guilty, then it should be me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just-" He sighs. "-I was rooting for Ava… But then, there came a moment, when I didn't think that I would ever see you again. And I hated her for doing that to you, and for tearing our family apart. I just couldn't handle the idea of not having you here with me, and it wasn't until I saw her for the first time, that my mind finally changed. I fell in love with her, and now, that regret just lingers. I can't forgive myself for holding her liable."

"You were in a tough situation."

"But that doesn't matter," Finn continues. "Ava needed my support."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"So, what was the verdict?"

"Placental abruption," Finn answers, looking straight ahead. "We still don't know what caused it, but that explains all the bleeding, and why she went into labor. And it cut the flow of oxygen, from her to the baby, so our doctor had no choice, but to perform emergency surgery."

"Is she okay?"

Santana sits down beside her friend, and he nods in response to her question.

"She's in recovery now, but she's being kept in a coma, to give her body the rest that it needs to heal."

"And the baby?"

"I haven't got the slightest clue," He states. "I don't have the will to find out."

"You're overwhelmed by emotion, and that's completely fine, but-"

"Rachel's my wife."

"And what would _she_ want you to do?"

Her words make him ponder his own motives, and Santana convinces him to go upstairs and finally meet his daughter.

Ava Claire Hudson – whom has clearly inherited her mother's dramatics – weighs in at a total of two pounds, one ounce, and measures out to twelve inches long. Her official birth date is April 30th, and she entered the world at approximately 3:49 a.m. She's confined to an incubator in the NICU (neonatal intensive care unit), where she is currently fighting to stay with them.

"She got off to a rough start," Their nurse explains. "But she's stable… She has respiratory distress syndrome – which is a problem that occurs, when the lungs are too immature, to produce a protein called surfactant. At this stage, it is very common, and can be treated with medication and the ventilator that we've inserted through her mouth. That will both establish and maintain her airway, until she's able to breath on her own."

"How long will that take?"

Finn reaches for Ava, and she slowly wraps her hand around his finger. At this moment, he's never been more ashamed of himself as a father – for she's just so tiny and fragile, and he abandoned her, when she needed his presence the most. She isn't the monster that he made her out to be… She's everything that he could possibly hope for.

"That all depends on her rate of progression," Their nurse continues. "And we can't expect a lot of improvement right now… Other than the RDS, she's anemic, unable to regulate her own temperature, and her gastrointestinal system is still developing, so she isn't absorbing nutrients effectively. She'll have to be fed through a tube – which doesn't even compare to the operation that's required, to fix her patent ductus arteriosus, does it not close itself. That's one cardiac disorder, we like to act on quickly."

"What are the odds?"

"Despite what I've told you, really good."

Their nurse smiles, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, as she leaves to check on the next patient. Ava is very alert, and the longer he stands there and watches her play, the more he dreads relaying the news. It's a hard pill to swallow, and he knows that Rachel will be absolutely devastated. The only reason why he's not, is because now, he's just too damn numb to even feel.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"She's been keeping us on our toes, since the very beginning."

"You're right about that," Finn replies. "Just when we thought that she was getting better, she started to decline. Meningitis, pneumonia… I didn't' think that we'd ever be allowed to bring her home – which really sucked, because Lily wasn't old enough to visit that ward, and neither of us wanted to leave Ava's side."

"But we managed to get through it."

Rachel stays positive, scrolling through the next few pictures on her phone. There's one of Lily at the pet store – picking out a fish, one of her in the kitchen – making a craft, one of her in a field – catching bugs in a jar, and one of her on the couch – meeting her sister. After eighty-four days at Mount Sinai, Ava was finally released from the hospital.

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"I'm not so sure about this."

Finn stands in a crowd full of tourists, waiting for the next available train to arrive. It's really loud, and their local subway stations are not properly maintained, so the platform is dirty and has a foul smell. But he and his wife had promised to accompany their oldest daughter, on a trip to Coney Island – which would be a very long (and expensive) route to travel by taxi.

"You need to relax," Rachel replies. "Ava will be fine."

"But the germs-"

"We can't protect her from everything."

Rachel smiles weakly, squeezing his shoulder, and he looks down at the baby strapped to his chest. She's currently out like a light – fully content with her fuzzy lavender blanket and white cutie pat pacifier… But she's also innocent, and still so fragile. And as her father, he's obligated to keep her safe.

"I guess you're right," He agrees. "I'm just so traumatized by what happened, that I want to take every precaution."

"Would that include getting a vasectomy?"

She looks up to meet his gaze, feeling nervous about his reaction. Her doctor has just finally cleared her to be intimate, but the risk of her suffering from another placental abruption, is now higher. And the mere thought of going through that again, makes her fall apart. So, if it's okay with her husband, she'd like to do what ever it takes, to avoid getting pregnant.

"Perhaps," He answers. "But we'll discuss that later."

She nods in understanding, and two bright lights appear in the tunnel – which can only mean that their ride is approaching. Lily squeals in response to the sight, nearly dragging her mother on board, and together as a family, they set off for their destination. Their stop is last on the schedule, so it takes them almost an hour to get there, but they play different games to help pass the time.

"I spy with my little eye, something blue."

"This one's tough," Finn teases, turning toward Lily. "Is it the ocean?"

"Yeah!"

The four-year-old giggles, holding both his and Rachel's hands, as they make their way down the boardwalk and into a giftshop. They haven't been to the beach in years, and they need to stock up on a few of the essentials – which, now that they have children, includes a ridiculous amount of sand toys, smelly sunscreen, and swim diapers. Not to mention, their cooler full of snacks/cold beverages, spare clothing, towels, folding chairs, an umbrella, and so much more.

"Well, that should be everything," Rachel states. "Shall we go have some fun?"

"Let's do it!"

Finn leads them down to the shoreline – where they then choose a spot on the sand and unpack their belongings. It's already after noon, and it's scorching hot outside, so they hurry into the water. Ava is unhappy, having been woken up from her nap, and she pitches a massive fit in protest. But luckily, when he crouches to the ground, and the waves drown her feet, she finds the action soothing… Her wails instantly pall.

"What a relief," He says. "Now, when our infant goes nuclear, we'll have an excuse to come back."

"And soon, she'll be big enough to play with her sister."

Rachel adjusts Ava's hat, before glancing up to check on Lily. The four-year-old is still within their reach, but she's keeping her own self busy. She's using her new shovel and pail to build a castle for the mermaids – who supposedly swim to dry land, bury magic seashells beneath the surface, and have a tea party at dawn. Fairies and unicorns also attend, and they all wear sparkly dresses… Her imagination truly is fantastical.

"I can't wait," Finn replies. "Growing up, I didn't have a sibling to bond with, or confide in… So, I'm glad that they do. Watching them interact, and even torture each other, will be worth the hassle of juggling them both – which nobody could have prepared me for. Transitioning from daddy of one, to daddy of two, has proved to be a lot more challenging than I thought. I've had to completely give myself over to parenthood, and all the freedom and alone time that I had managed to hold on to, is officially gone."

"We read so many books, explaining how hard it would be for the firstborn, to share the attention, but none of them mentioned the toll it would take on _us_ … The most drastic adjustment I've had to make, was dividing my focus, energy, and love – which Ava desperately needs, and Lily constantly wants. And they're on opposite schedules, so finding that balance can be very stressful at times."

"Tell me about it."

He sighs in exhaustion, and Rachel can't help but feel the same way. Expanding their family, was supposed to be easy – since they've already done it before, and now have experience. But when Lily is happy, Ava is sad… When Lily is clean, Ava is dirty… When Lily is hot, Ava is cold… When Lily is quiet, Ava is loud… It's just a never-ending cycle of chaos.

"Mommy, what's this?"

The four-year-old peels a strand of seaweed from the skin on her leg, cringing in response to the texture. It's slimy, and she doesn't like how it feels, so she flings it in the air. It then lands on Ava – who initially flinches, but coos in delight. At nearly five months old, with a correction age of two, their little warrior, finds all things funny... And these are the moments that keep them afloat.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"So silly."

"And they still haven't changed," Rachel says. "Just yesterday, Lily asked me what kind of _berry_ I was, before we got married."

"Like the fruit?"

His brow suddenly furrows, and she nods in response.

"You can imagine how she felt, when I told her she did _not_ inherit the power to become one."

"Oh, Lily-" Finn sighs. "-you're something else."

"Special for sure."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Point that toe!"

Shelby waits in the lobby of the Jacob K. Javits convention center, and she watches her granddaughter practice. It's the morning of their last competition, and Lily was put in a division with girls, who are a lot older and have more experience. She'll be performing a solo – which is contemporary – and a jazz routine with her group. And if she's anything less than perfect, then she doesn't stand a chance.

"I can't."

Lily suddenly stops, her lower lip starting to quiver – which makes Shelby question her ability to succeed. If she can't handle the pressure, then why is she even here? Blood or not, this is nationals, and her studio's name is being put on the line. She needs to grow up, go out on that stage, and steal the crown with confidence.

"No-" Rachel coos. "-don't cry."

"But my stomach hurts."

The four-year-old struggles to maintain composure, as her mind races, and she frantically scans the area. Rachel isn't nearly as harsh on her daughter, as she was on herself, but she's still very ambitious, and would like to see Lily thrive. Finn, on the other hand, is super laid back, just goes with the flow, and he makes her feel less nervous.

"I want daddy."

"Relax," Rachel replies. "We'll go find him inside, and you can take a little break-"

"We haven't time!"

Shelby grunts in frustration, and Rachel can't help but wonder if she's made the right decision. Her mother gives them lessons for free, and she buys them costumes at a discounted price, but she also takes advantage of the fact that they're related. She expects a lot more from them, and she's extremely tough… Could a new instructor, be what they need?

" _Lighten up,"_ Rachel begs. _"Please."_

"I am the most prestigious choreographer in the business-"

"And you're about to lose more than just a trophy."

She grabs Lily by the hand, and together, they make their way to Finn – who's sitting in the audience with Ava. His shirt reads "SUPERHERO BY DAY, TAXI AND ATM BY NIGHT", and he swears he's not a dance dad, but he secretly loves the sport… He's her biggest fan, and there isn't a place on earth, he'd rather be.

"Someone needs a pep talk."

Rachel gets settled on the chair beside her husband, and she takes hold of Ava, while he comforts Lily.

"I should've known," He chuckles. "Mine are famous."

"Did they win any awards?"

Lily sniffles, and he pulls her up onto his lap – where she calms almost instantly. His efforts to brighten a mood, have never received recognition. But he hasn't a single doubt in his mind, that _she_ eventually will. Her future is so damn lucent, and she's fueled by desire and strives for accuracy… So, there will come a time, when her name is lights.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"She blew us all away that day," Rachel smiles. "Took highest overall score and brought home a title."

"And money."

"Which only helped pay for the next round."

"At this rate, my wallet will never fully recover," Finn states. "You girls are so expensive."

"Get used to it now-"

"Because I'm in this for life, right?"

"Exactly," She nods. "The worst has yet to come."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"Just be cool."

Finn takes a deep breath, adjusting the tie on his neck, before knocking on the door. He hasn't been on a date in years, and he's feeling a bit apprehensive. This girl that he's seeing – she's a lot younger, has high expectations, and her beauty is radiant… He just hopes, that between his plans for the evening, and his alluring charm, he'll be able to impress her.

The knob suddenly turns, and on the other side, there waits a small brunette with dark brown eyes. She's wearing a tulle dress with sheer sleeves, a ruffle skirt, and a big satin bow. Her shoes are sparkly, have a low heel, and are black in color. Curls hang loosely around her shoulders, and she has on lip gloss.

"Daddy-" She greets. "-you're here!"

"All ready to go?"

He makes his way into their apartment – where Rachel stands nearby, with Ava on her hip – and Lily nods in response to his question. She even has a purse to bring on their outing, and she's beyond thrilled, because it makes her look like a grown up. What she doesn't understand, is that most adults don't have marker on their hands.

"Well then, let's hit the road!" He continues. "We have a reservation at Sardi's."

Lily gasps in surprise, her face lighting with joy, and Rachel suddenly envies their daughter. He hasn't treated her to anything recently, and when he did, it wasn't worth cherishing… But she's portraying the role of Fanny Brice in the newest revival of _Funny Girl_ , and because of her many rehearsals and their children's chaotic schedules, she just hasn't had the time. So, how could she push all the blame on him? That wouldn't be fair.

"Wow," Rachel coos. "That's fancy."

"I promise, you're next."

Finn gently squeezes her shoulder, and she smiles at him weakly. They've been so caught up in life, that they've been neglecting their marriage. Are things going awry? Not necessarily… But that could start to change. He wants to make _them_ a priority, and work on mending their relationship.

"Break a leg," He adds, giving her a kiss. "We'll see you on stage."

"Okay."

Rachel waves goodbye, watching them leave, and together, he and Lily head downstairs. There, they then hail a taxi – which they quickly climb in and take to the restaurant. Manhattan is busy at night (especially on a Saturday), so they get stuck in traffic, but make it to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare. A waiter sits them at a table by the window, as per Finn's request.

"Are you excited for mommy's show?"

He unfolds his napkin and places it over his lap, making small talk with Lily, while they wait to order their meals.

"It'll be your first time at a real broadway theater."

"Because now-" She replies. "-I'm five."

"Right."

Finn chuckles softly, and she takes another sip of her Shirley Temple. Just last month, Kurt threw a party for she and Ava. It was over the top – which was apparently vital, since not only was it a joint celebration, but they both reached major milestones. The theme was Disney princess (their current obsession), the decorations were imported, the props were hand crafted, and the cake had a different tier to represent every movie… Anything less than extravagant, just wouldn't do. He had even booked a venue that would help cast the royal ambience.

"But daddy-" She says. "-for my next birthday, I want to _meet_ the Disney princesses."

"And how do you suppose I make that dream come true?"

"I don't know."

Lily merely shrugs, and Finn can't help but shake his head in disbelief. Another free tour of the station, is never good enough for his little sweetheart… She likes to spend his entire paycheck instead. And Ava has yet to fully grasp the concept, but she still has him wrapped around her finger. So, that makes two, and he's officially screwed.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"And look where we are now," Rachel says. "The most magical place on earth."

"She's so spoiled."

"I blame you."

"Except-" Finn teases. "-it was her mother, who went completely overboard, and bought everything on her holiday wish list."

"It was a very prosperous year."

 ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

"The red ones are for you, and the green ones are for Ava."

Finn sits in the living room, where his five-year-old daughter waits (impatiently) on the carpet. It's Christmas morning… The tree is lit, cookies were eaten, the music is playing, there's snow on the ground, hot cocoa is brewing, and they all have matching pajamas. And like most children her age, the only thing she really cares about, is opening her presents.

"How do you know that?" Lily questions. "Are you friends with Santa?"

"Not exactly."

He can't help but chuckle, as his wife joins him on the couch. They're really tired – for they both stayed late at work, came home to finish wrapping, and just when they had finally dozed off, Lily woke them back up. She then proceeded to disrupt her sister, who is still recovering from a reoccurring case of pneumonia, and needless to say, sleep wasn't an option.

"But that's none of your business," Rachel teases. "Now, go start on those gifts, or I'm keeping them for myself."

"Okay!"

Lily does as she's told, and receives a make your own Disney princess soap kit, a pretend and play cash register, Disney princess headphones, a skirted leotard with metallic gold stars, a Disney princess styling head, a musical jewelry box, Disney princess learning cards (addition/subtraction), a fuzzy purple jacket, a Disney princess nail polish set, a sequin mermaid tail blanket, a Disney princess bed set, a long-sleeve shirt that reads "LIFE IS BETTER IN A TUTU", and a book of Disney princess sheet music for the drums. With help, Ava tears the paper from a little people box set (the Disney princess version, of course), the matching castle, a bag of mega bloks, a Disney princess bedtime stories book, a pink nap mat with gold stars, a Disney princess soccer ball, a pair of twinkle toes sneakers, a pretend and play doctor kit, and a Disney princess toilet seat.

"So, I can potty train you early-" Rachel explains, smoothing Ava's curls. "- and hopefully, avoid daddy's poor techniques – for even after all those years of football, he still doesn't have decent aim!"

"Lies!"

Finn turns toward his wife with a glare, and she merely giggles in response, while the girls continue. Lily receives an American Girl doll next – which is her favorite gift so far – and the vet clinic, the ice cream truck, the school room, the ballerina outfit, the musical instruments, and the travel set to go with it. Ava, on the other hand, receives a gift that was handmade by her daddy – which is a stuffed animal zoo. This also includes Dangler the sloth, Leeann the lemur, Pixy the unicorn, Asha the ostrich, Wilma the platypus, Owen the owl, Gia the giraffe, Layla the lion, Daffodil the sheep, Flippy the fish, Poofie the poodle, Anora the dragon, Athena the pegasus, and Jewel the leopard.

"Now, Peanut the elephant has lots of company!"

"And maybe-" Rachel begins. "-I'll stop finding Nori the narwhal, in the refrigerator."

"Or Piper the fox, in the shower."

Finn tickles their toddler on the belly, and she smiles brightly, turning to grab another present. She then receives a Frozen hopscotch mat, a fuzzy pink jacket, a Disney princess frisbee, a pair of suede ankle boots, an inflatable Disney princess ball pit, a shirt that reads "DADDY'S LITTLE UNICORN", a Frozen bed set, a Disney princess bowling game, gold star hair clips, and a Disney princess tea cart. Lily receives mermaid scale leggings, a Disney princess jump rope, a pair of unicorn bootie slippers, a Disney princess tent and sleeping bag set, a jumbo unicorn plush, Disney princess colored smencils, a shirt that reads "YOU CALL IT ATTITUDE, I CALL IT PERSONALITY", a Disney princess fishing pole and tackle box, glitter chalk, Disney princess roller skates with the matching helmet and kneepads, a gold star headband, a Disney princess karaoke album, a shirt that reads "LITTLE MISS PERFECT", and the complete Disney princess doll collection (castle included).

"Mommy-" Lily squeals. "-look what I got!"

"You're one lucky-"

Rachel is suddenly interrupted by the sound of her phone, and she quickly stands to answer the call. It's Kurt, and she presumes that he's ringing to remind her of their plans – which are the same every year. Carole and Burt fly in, they volunteer at a shelter, and then gather for a massive feast… How could she possibly screw that up?

"I actually have some news," Kurt states. "Blaine and I have agreed that we're ready to expand our duo, and after weighing our options, we've chosen you to be our surrogate. You're perfect for this role, we trust you more than anyone, and we assume that you'll do it at a discounted rate. However, we have a few rules-"

"No."

" _Wait, what?"_

"I went through hell with Ava-" Rachel replies. "-and I want nothing more, than for you to be happy, but I _can't_ help you with this... I'm so sorry, Kurt. You deserve this, just as much as everyone else does, and I owe you plenty in return for all that you've given my family. But what happened, was very traumatizing, and I'm not mentally capable. I hope you understand that."

"Just take some time to think about this, before you make a decision."

"My mind won't change-"

" _Please_ ," He begs. "This is our dream."

"I will talk to you later."

Rachel sighs, ending the conversation, and she makes her way back into the living room. Lily then resumes opening, and she receives a pair of suede ankle boots, a Disney princess cookbook, baking supplies, a Disney princess microphone, a unicorn onesie, the Disney princess cupcake party game, a shirt that reads "PRINCESS OF EVERYTHING", and a pack of Disney princess lip balm. Ava receives a Disney princess blanket, a shirt that reads "#TROUBLE", a Disney princess golf caddy assortment, a unicorn storage bin, a Disney princess bubble carriage, a shirt that reads "MERMAID IN TRAINING", and the Disney princess version of Candyland.

"And that was your last one," Finn coos. "Shall we give mommy hers?"

"Yeah!"

Lily scrambles to gather all of Rachel's gifts, and she brings them over one by one. There's a gold star ring, a gold star mug, a gold star suitcase, a gold star robe, gold star flip-flops, a gold star towel, and a gold star body pillow... The items are random, but they had insisted that he buy anything and everything, they saw with that pattern.

"I love these," Rachel replies. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

The five-year-old kisses her mother on the cheek, and she declares that it's now Finn's turn. He receives a new set of tools, Lacoste polo shirts (red, green, blue, white, and black), another video game, a pair of Cleveland Brown boxers, light-up drumsticks, and a book of lame jokes… They know him so well.

"I'm impressed," He says. "You really nailed it."

"Was this the best Christmas ever?"

Lily leans on his knee, her eyes full of hope, and he smiles brightly in response.

"It sure was."

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Fast forward to Valentine's Day-"

"And we weren't even living under the same roof," Finn says. "You had just told me that you were pregnant, and at the time, I wasn't aware that my vasectomy had failed, so I just assumed that you'd cheated, and I left… I'm so sorry, Rach. Deep down in my heart, I knew that you would never betray me, or jeopardize our relationship, but there was no other explanation, and I was torn."

"I don't blame you."

"But had I not missed my postop appointment, I would've found out that I was still fertile, and we would've been more cautious."

"That's true."

"I just can't help but feel like this was meant to be."

"Tell that to Kurt," Rachel responds. "Because he seems to think I denied his request, so that we could have our _own_ baby instead."

"You weren't being selfish."

"This just wasn't even planned."

"If it's proof that he wants, he can just come on over, because we don't have a single thing prepared."

"That would be my fault," She sighs. "After what happened with Ava, I swore that I wouldn't let myself get attached to this child. And giving you permission to paint the nursery, buying diapers and bottles, and even finding out the gender, would only indicate that I am. So, I've just been waiting… That way, if something goes awry, I won't have to suffer from the loss."

"We're going to be fine, no matter the outcome."

Finn wraps his arm around her waist, forcing their bodies closer together, and she instinctively rests her head upon his shoulder.

"I hope that you're right!"

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Day Two - Part Two

" _Shh!"_

Ava stands in their room, cradling her stuffed animal, while Rachel fills their backpack to the brim with supplies. They now have plenty of nutritious snacks to maintain healthy energy levels, water bottles to remain hydrated, hand sanitizer to kill toxic germs/bacteria, sunscreen to prevent serious burn, wipes to keep mess free, and finally, a first aid kit to manage any unforeseen wounds that she and her husband can't kiss better – which is everything that they could possibly need for a day in Disney.

"I'm sorry-" Rachel replies. "-is your hippo sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll try not to be so loud, okay?"

She can't help but smile, and just as she turns back around to proceed, the door suddenly opens. Finn then comes walking through, and Ava squeals in delight. He has breakfast (fresh fruit and oatmeal for her, a quinoa salad for Rachel, potatoes and ham for him, and pancakes with syrup for Lily), and they're all really hungry, so this makes him the current favorite.

"Daddy!"

"Hi," Finn coos. "You're awake!"

"She had started to fuss, a few minutes after you left, but as soon as she remembered where we are, she instantly settled… She just didn't recognize her surroundings, and she grew a little scared when she opened her eyes. But luckily enough, all it took was a familiar voice, and a few cuddles with mommy, to help her get back on track."

Rachel takes the bag of food from her husband, and he turns to look at their oldest daughter. She's still unconscious – body buried beneath the sheets – and for how stoked she was to get here, and experience the magic, he had expected her to be the first one dressed. But evidently, their little princess in training, needs more rest than he'd thought.

"And Lily isn't up yet?"

"No?" She giggles. "It's only half past seven."

"But it feels so much later…"

Finn sits down at their desk with a sigh, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He's already showered, shaved, and earlier this morning, he finished a less intense version (he's on vacation, alright?) of his normal workout routine, at the hotel's fitness center. His wife had insisted that he stay in bed longer, but she was super uncomfortable, and he helped conceive that baby, so why should she have to suffer alone?

"That's merely an effect-" Rachel teases. "-of being my wonderful husband."

"I love you."

He chuckles softly, as he pulls her in close, and they share a sweet kiss on the lips. Lily is then woken up via tickles, and they proceed to consume their meal in a timely manner. Like usual, she and her sister get more crumbs on the carpet, than they do in their mouths, and Ava spills her chocolate milk all over the nightstand. But despite the chaos that's already transpired, they manage to make themselves look presentable.

"Your belly got bigger, mommy."

"How can you tell?"

Rachel straightens the bow atop Lily's head, while the six-year-old gently pokes at her bump. Now that she's older and knows what to expect, she can't wait to meet her new sibling. And at eight months pregnant, the baby is very active, and even kicks her back, when she bothers it enough.

"I can't wrap my arms around you anymore."

"Well, according to our app-" Finn says. "-he or she is now the size of a coconut."

"That means it's a girl?"

"No."

Finn can't help but chuckle, as he tightens the strap on Ava's sandal. Lily does not want a brother… She's made that very clear, and even threatened to write the stork a letter, demanding that he take the infant back, if that's what it is. He and his wife, on the other hand, would like a son. But based on their history together, he's not so confident in that outcome.

"But we'll talk about that later," Rachel replies. "Right now, daddy and I have a surprise for you and Ava."

"Really?"

The six-year-old bounces on her toes in excitement, and Finn moves to retrieve a rather decent sized box from his suitcase. It's wrapped in sparkly red paper and addressed to both girls, so they tear it open together. Inside, they then find custom made Minnie ears to wear around the parks. There's a pair to represent each of the following: Elsa, Belle, Anna, Jasmine, Ariel, Rapunzel, and Moana.

"I've had some extra time on my hands, since I went on maternity leave, so I decided to channel my inner artisan."

"You made these?"

Lily turns to look at Rachel, her eyes growing wide in disbelief, and the brunette nods with pride. Upon falling pregnant the first time, she had declared it her mission, to be the mother that she doesn't have. The mother, whom braids her daughter's hair, sews rhinestones on her costumes, buys her cute accessories, paints her little nails, and merely guides her through life… All the memorable moments that she didn't, and never will get to experience herself. Thus, the reason why she's trying so hard to ensure that her girls feel cherished.

"I did."

"They're so pretty," Lily replies. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

Rachel can't help but smile, as their oldest proceeds to express her gratitude, and Finn jokingly demands an appreciation hug. He had purchased all the supplies, helped his wife glue the pieces, and- actually… Scratch that idea. He'll just remember this, the next time Lily and Ava want to play doctor, and need a patient to prod. Because it isn't going to be him.

The six-year-old immediately reaches out toward him, but he claims that it's too late and storms out of the room. He then hides around the corner, waits for her to come looking, and sneakily captures her body in his warm embrace. She screams, having been startled, and burst into a fit of giggles that are so powerful, she can barely breathe.

"Relax," Rachel demands. "We need to be mindful of the guests next door."

"There are ten young children, staying in this villa… Do you really think that our level of noise, will be properly maintained? And I mean, it's not like you can trust us to keep them under control, when we – _the adults_ – require supervision ourselves. We've been here for less than a day, and Santana's already attacked Puck in the lobby, Quinn pushed Ava down the stairs, and you punched her in the face."

Finn sets their daughter back on her feet, and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I acted on impulse!"

"Not the point," He states. "Any neighbor of ours, should just expect there to be havoc."

"But we can at least keep it to a minimum."

Rachel slings their backpack over her shoulder, before taking hold of Ava's hand. As a perk to booking their reservation at this hotel, they receive free shuttle service to and from each park. But there are designated times, and if they don't start making their way down to the pick-up area, then they'll most likely miss the first one.

"Easier said than done," Finn replies. "This trip is only beginning."

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Day Two - Part Three

"Please, let me explain!"

Quinn follows Finn, as he quickly makes his way up toward the main entrance of Hollywood Studios. Rachel and their two children are already inside, anticipating his arrival – for just when they had started to board their shuttle, he realized that they had forgotten Ava's stroller. He then had to run back up to their room, missed his ride to the park, and had to wait in line for the next one. And unluckily for him, his psycho blonde ex and backstabbing best friend, were also passengers. They had supposedly switched to a different hotel, and he did everything in his power to ensure that they did not know of his whereabouts, so how this even happened, is beyond him.

"I think you've done enough," He replies. "Just leave me alone."

"But I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't matter!"

Finn suddenly turns to look at Quinn, and she takes a step back in fear, while Puck moves to protect her. Why _they_ feel the need to be afraid, is a mystery. He would never steep to their level, nor does he have an evil bone in his body. What they planned to accomplish, the harm they did to Ava… He's mentally uncapable of such villainy.

"You purposely hurt my child-" He continues. "-and that can't be forgiven."

"It was an _accident_."

Quinn blatantly lies to his face, and to avoid creating more drama, he merely bites his tongue and proceeds to walk through security. He had wanted to press charges, the moment he discovered that she was at fault. But he wasn't there to witness the incident, and he doesn't have any proof.

"Ava was upset, so I brought her back upstairs and she fell," She continues. "Puck only assumed that I pushed her, because I was angry. But you know me, Finn, and you know that I wouldn't do that to your daughter… You have to believe me. I'm telling the truth!"

Finn sighs in response.

"So, your intention _wasn't_ to come here, and steal me back?"

"I didn't say that," Quinn replies. "When I see something that I like, I go for it."

"Whatever."

Finn scans his magic band at the gate, head shaking in disgust, and separates himself from the pair. His wife is shopping in a nearby store, and when he fills her in on the details, she decides to have faith in the blonde, and trust that her girls aren't in any danger. Neither of them, are the type to hold a grudge, but they're very annoyed by the fact that their marriage is being tampered with. Fortunately, she doesn't stand a chance. And instead of dwelling on the subject, they choose to put this situation behind them, and move forward. Their main focus – from here on, out – is going to be their family.

A few minutes after they reunite, they check out at the register and exit onto the boulevard. Rachel had a serious case of _baby brain_ this morning, and she didn't remember to pack Ava's sunglasses. So, they bought her this sparkly pink baseball cap, that has Tiana, Jasmine, and Rapunzel on the front, to help shield her eyes from the light. They also found a pin trading starter set (Disney princess, of course) for Lily, as well as a Mulan costume – which is apparently very hard to come by and completes her collection.

"This heat is unbearable."

"Don't look at me," Finn responds. "The last time I checked, it takes two to tango."

"But _you_ are the reason why I'm pregnant."

"And _you_ weren't complaining, when he or she was made."

"Touché."

His wife sighs in defeat, gently rubbing her bump, and he can't help but chuckle, as they head toward the right. She's moving at a much slower pace, than she normally would be. But she's also growing his child – who, based on current measurement, is predicted to exceed the average height and weight for an infant, at birth. So, basically, she's front heavy, and he gives her a lot of credit… He can barely handle the flu.

They find the rest of their group, loitering by a bench outside the famous Tower of Terror _._ Half of them, he and Lily (their little dare devil) included, go on without hesitation, while the others keep themselves occupied with a festive treat: Mickey Mouse shaped cotton candy… Just what their toddlers need at nine o'clock in the morning.

"So, I heard that you and Finn just bought a house?"

"It wasn't really planned-" Rachel says, responding to Tina. "-but we were so squished in that apartment. And as much as I enjoyed living in the heart of New York, I wanted my own driveway, and a backyard for the girls to run around in. So, we spoke with a realtor, went on a few tours, and took out a mortgage. The one that we chose was under construction at the time, but we instantly fell in love."

"But how long is your commute?"

"From our development, to both the fire station and my theater, it's about forty minutes."

"Do you have any pictures?"

"I don't," She frowns. "We had all new furniture delivered, so that part is done, but most of our belongings are still packed away and there are boxes everywhere. But this does give us an excuse to hang out, the next time that you're visiting. You and Mike can stay in our guestroom, and we can either do something nearby, or take a train into the city."

"I mean, I could definitely use a vacation that doesn't involve my children."

Tina makes a joke, but isn't really kidding, and Rachel can't help but nod in agreement. Lily and Ava are a blessing – everything that she and Finn could have hoped for, and more – and they wouldn't trade their girls in for the world. But they never get a moment alone, and adult conversations, no longer exist. So, they wouldn't be opposed to hiring a sitter, and escaping the madness for just one night.

Mercedes then returns, having run to the nearest toilet, and sits down beside the brunette with a tired huff. She still hasn't taken a test, or even told Sam that she might be expecting. And she claims that she hasn't, because he has a lot on his plate with the custody battle, and she's scared that he won't react well. But anyone with common sense would get suspicious, when their fiancé is avoiding them completely.

"Secrets lead to drama," Rachel begins. "Keep that in mind."

"Is that why you never told Finn what your tattoo _really_ said, before you had it fixed?"

"That's confidential!"

She glares in Tina's direction, and Mercedes snorts in response. Having your significant other's name permanently embedded into your skin, is frowned upon. And they weren't even together at the time, so he would probably think she's pathetic… The music note that now resides on her hip, is much more appropriate, and neatly covers the result of her reckless decision.

As if on cue, Finn then exits the ride with Lily – who raves about how much fun they just had. She explains that they got on what looked like an elevator, took it all the way up to the tippy top floor, actual (fake) ghosts appeared out of nowhere, and then they dropped to the ground without any warning. And because she's six-year-old, and feeling braver than ever, she only screamed twice.

"What do you say we tackle the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster next?" Mike questions. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes!"

Lily squeals, bouncing on her toes in excitement, and Rachel, unfortunately, must rain on her parade. Because she and Ava are small for their age, they aren't tall enough to experience all that this park has to offer. And rules are enforced for a reason, which is to keep everyone safe. So, they really can't argue on this one.

"We can come back another year-" Finn coos. "-and we can try again."

"But that's not fair."

Her face suddenly crumbles, making this their first meltdown of the day, and he briefly wonders if all girls are this emotional, or if it's only his wife and two daughters, who cry over everything… Either way, he's screwed, so it really doesn't matter. To decipher their behavior, would just be a waste of his time.

"I know," Rachel replies. "But there's other stuff to do here."

"Can we play the shooting game?"

Lily looks up, her eyes full of hope, and Finn can't help but chuckle. He had seen all the Disney movies, when he was younger, but as a single parent, his mother could never afford a trip like this. And as for his wife, she went through a phase just like everyone else, but her dads were always so focused on building her career. So, neither of them has been there before, and they didn't know where to begin. Thankfully, this gave them something to talk about in the car… They researched every detail, planned their whole itinerary, and the six-year-old made it her mission, to beat him on Toy Story Mania.

"Of course," He answers. "Loser has to change your sister's diaper."

"You're going down!"

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Disney, nor do I own Glee. Your reviews let me know that you're reading, and they also encourage me to write more. So, please feel free to tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
